Gone
by Starlight-killer
Summary: The girls leave before the chunin exams to get stronger but awake animal demons that lie within them. Soon on their training, someone finds out and wants them dead...
1. What did you say!

Sakura grunted as she walked up the path to the bridge. She overheard voices talking. "Sakura has been slacking in her training lately." "Kakashi?" She mumbled.

"She's annoying." Sasuke grunted.

"She isn't that bad! She just needs a push in the right direction!" Naruto…

She took a few more steps till she arrived at the end of the tree lining. They were still talking about how she was weak. She was trying!

So what if she was slightly weaker than them! She stalked toward them, her feet hitting the ground loudly.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" She called out. Her voice was dripping with a sugar coating. He winced. "Sakura…"

She smiled. "Yes _sensei_?" He frowned. She glared. "What? Cant talk about me now that im here? Would you like me to leave so you can finish your conversation?" She hissed.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto said reaching for her. She smacked his hand away. "I thought you were different Naruto. It's not like Sasuke's was a surprise though." She said coldly.

She turned and began walking away. "Oh yea, sensei?" She called over her shoulder. "I _quit_."

Ino smiled to herself as she brushed her long blonde hair. She ran her fingers through it one more time before she met her team. "Ne, Ino has been quit annoying lately." Choji said, munching on his bag of chips. "She keeps hitting me."

Ino frowned. She didn't hit him that often!

"She's just troublesome." She crossed her arms.

She walked over. "Im just troublesome?" She hissed, her hair swishing behind her.

"Ino!"

"Im tired of being unappreciated in this team!" She cried out, storming away. "I QUIT THIS STUPID TEAM!" She yelled.

Tenten groaned. Training was way to early this morning.

"Ugh, where's Tenten?" She heard Neji say.

"She'll be here! Her youth is at its peek!"

"She's been getting later in coming to training. She's slacking too."

Tenten bit her lip.

"No! Her youth cant be fading!"

"My youth _isn't_." She hissed, revealing herself.

Neji frowned. "Tenten…"

She cracked her knuckles. "You are the BIGGEST hypocrite I have EVER met. You think you're all high and mighty because you got the Hyuga eyes and Hyuga name. Well you know what? Your not! Lee! Get over youth! Youth this, youth that! WELL LET THIS BE FRIGGIN YOUTHFUL! I QUIT!" She yelled, spinning around.

"H-Hey! That's not very-"

"SHUT IT LEE!" She screamed, before disappearing.

Hinata nearly tripped as she walked to her training grounds.

"Hinata-chan needs to train harder."

"…"

"I mean, sure she has that really cool attack but she's to afraid!"

"…"

"She stutters a lot to. Sure she's nice but I just don't think she's fit to be a ninja."

"I think Hinata should try."

"…"

"I-I do t-try!" She yelped.

They turned around. "Hinata!" Kiba said, surprised.

She frowned. "Y-You guys s-should know its n-not nice to talk about people!"

"I…"

"I-If you don't want me on this team t-then fine! I q-quit!" She sniffed.

"Hinata! Wait!"

She kept walking and she wasn't going to look back.

**Alright so, I was going over some old comments, then I re-read Gone and I am so upset at myself. How could I write like that! So Gone is now under construction. Im going to rewrite the chapters and im very thankful to the first commenter I got. Their harsh words opened my eyes. So, bear with me, and I will make this better and more able to read!**

**~Killer**


	2. What is going on?

Sakura huffed as she walked towards the coffee house. She needed to get her mind off of **them.**

Ino stomped over to a table and sat down drinking her tea.

Sakura walked in and ordered black coffee. "Hey forehead!" She head, turning, she saw Ino. "Whats up Pig?" She said, sitting in the chair across from her. "I quit my team." The blond said, happily.

"Same, I mean, we don't need them!"

"A…Ano… Sakura-can? Ino-san? Can I-I join you?"

The two girls looked and smiled, Hinata, the shy Hyuga heiress. "Of course Hinata-Chan!"

She smiled at them and sat next to Sakura. "So, since today is apparently national quit your team day, did you quit too?" Ino asked.

She nodded. "They said im to shy to do anything…" Sakura frowned. "That's mean! Ino! Let's go have a talk with those boys!" The two girls stood up.

"N-No!" Hinata said, grabbing their sleeves. They looked at the sleeves, then at her. Her face went red with embarrassment. "A-Ano… It's fine… I mean… I am to shy to do anything…"

They sat down. "Uhm… Excuse me but… may I join you guys?" The three looked up. Tenten.

"Yea sure!" Sakura smiled.

The brunette gave a shy smile and sat down next to them. "Can I talk to you guys about something?"

"Anything!"

"I quit my team…"

"Haha!"

"You find that funny?"

"No, it's just that we quit our teams too!"

Tenten smiled slightly. "Well, let's make our own team!"

"Oh my god! That's a great idea!" Ino squealed.

Hinata agreed. "T-That sounds nice."

"No one can make fun of us!" Sakura smiled.

They all stood up and ran from the coffee shop, heading towards the Hokage tower.

They jumped over vender's stands and ran along the walls to get passed the late morning traffic.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" They yelled as they burst through the old wooden door. Tsunade groaned and looked up. "Yes, what is it?"

"Are we allowed to have an all girl team?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Depends, under what conditions?"

"Being called weak and annoying."

"That's not really a reason."

"Weren't you undermined? Weren't you the second choice? Well we want to be first choice! We want people to think that were better than those who tease us!" Sakura said.

"We want to be able to kick those who call girls weaker than everyone else! We want to defend the rights for those who can't!" Tenten said. Ino agreed fiercely.

Hinata nodded. "I want people to see me for who I am, not the weak girl who stutters." She said.

Tsunade sighed. "Girls, you have proven a good point, you can have an all girl team. I will summon you when I find your teacher."

They smiled largely. "Thank-you Hokage-Sama!" the bowed and left the room giggling.

"I wonder who we'll get!"

"We should start training! So we can work as a team better!" Ino suggested.

"Ino-san is right…"

"Hinata please, were a team now! You don't need to be formal!" Sakura said smiling at the small girl.

The four strolled through the empty town. Everyone was at training, school, or work. They smiled at the venders who were outside in the heat.

They found an empty training ground, they soon realized why it was empty. It had a large lake with a few trees. "Oh! We can practice Chakra control!" Hinata said.

They walked to the waters edge. They all walked to the center of the lake. "Let's have a competition!" Tenten suggested. "Who ever falls first has to buy everyone lunch!" They nodded.

Concentrating hard, eyes squinted together. They all were trying their hardest.

Four splashed heard simultaneously. They all swam to the surface. "Who fell first?" Sakura asked, her hair turning a shade darker with the water.

"I think we fell at the same time."

"Ok…" Hinata mumbled. "Now we get up! No swimming to the shore!" Tenten said.

They all placed their hands on the surface. Concentrating on staying upright Tenten was almost up before she splashed down again.

Sakura made it up but as soon as she was steady she fell backwards.

Ino had gotten a knee up but she soon fell.

Hinata was the only one to make it up all the way, and stay up.

"Hinata-Chan!" You're so cool!" Ino squealed.

She smiled. "I just have this weird connection with water."

They nodded.

"So, water is like, your element? Like chakra wise?"

She nodded.

Sakura bit her lip. "Mine's fire. It should be wind, like my dads. But…"

"So… you can so everything Sasuke does?" Ino asked her eyes wide.

Sakura looked away and nodded.

Ino sighed. "I should be earth, but im wind." She sighed, laying down.

"Then why are we sitting around? We know our elements! That's more then those idiots! We have an advantage!" Tenten said, standing on the water.

"Why don't we try everything? See how much we can do!" Sakura suggested.

They all smiled. They stood up. "Today, we will work with our elements and then we can try and switch it." Hinata said.

Ino smiled. "We will ROCK!"

They high-fived and Tenten, Sakura, and Ino walked off the water, giving it to Hinata.

They split up.

Tenten went over to the trees and Ino went towards the more open space. Sakura walked into a more rocky area.

Tenten signed the hand signs for a wooden dome.

Ino made a few small tornadoes. They went and knocked over Tenten's dome.

She growled and jumped at Ino. "You killed my dome!"

"Hey! Its still alive! Just knocked over!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and hand signed the fire ball jutsu. It went and steamed some of Hinata's water.

The girl frowned. "Ah! Hinata-Chan! Im sorry!"

She smiled. "At least we don't fight like those two."

The two giggled and watched them roll around, yelling at each other.

Sakura nudged Hinata and she sent water falling down on the two.

"HINATA!" They yelled. The pink haired girl and raven haired girl laughed at the two drenched girls.

"They don't belong in the ninja world Tsunade-sama." A voice said watching the four girls laugh.

"They do. This is their only reason to be here. Their young, they don't seem to belong, but they were born for this. Their here, meant for this. They have to go against the world."

"The ninja world is falling apart, are we really going to let it rest upon these poor girls shoulders?"

"We have no other choice. They are our angels."

"Their not angels if their the ones. Their demons then…"

"They will be angels to us."

**Alright, as you can tell, this will be different from the old gone, totally. So, if your disappointed well im sorry. Im hoping to turn this into a hit. But Im not sure. So, tell everyone you know! Im not a very popular writer yet but im aiming to be a write when im older, so please, im asking for advice! **

**~Killer**


	3. Anko! Why do we start like THIS!

The next morning the four girls walked into their training grounds, to see a lady sitting in the middle.

"Miss?" Ino asked.

She looked up. "Alright you maggots! Let's get training! Im Anko, your teacher. So get ready for some hard training. Im going to teach you to kick serious ass."

The four girls nodded. "Now, you will begin the morning by stretching." The four nodded and sat down, touching their toes.

"Not like that!" She yelled. They looked up. "What?"

Anko walked up the tree and stood on it upside down, her hands on her hips. "Stand up here till you're sure you can stretch up here!"

The four groaned and began trying to climb it. They fell lots of times, but got up just as fast as they hit the ground. By lunch, they had gotten half-way to their mark.

"Improvement! Im happy with that! Keep me happy for the rest of the day and you can leave at 5!"

"What about lunch?"

Anko gave a cold laugh. "A ninja should be able to go days with just water. So, till you can go only on water for a few weeks during training you don't get lunch breaks like those wimpy boys."

They sighed and took out the water they had brought, now thankful for it.

With only a five minute break, they drank lots of water and quickly jumped in the lake to cool off.

"Alright ladies! Out! Back to training!"

They ran up the tree's with energy bursting from them. Anko watched as they stood on the bottom side of the branches.

"Anko-sensei! Look at us!" Ino yelled, waving. "Very good girls!" She yelled.

Anko smirked as they touched their toes. Fighting gravity was worse then bending over. It hurt way worse.

She touched the scar on her neck. She would make these girls strong. They will defeat him. He will not win. Not again.

She yelled at them to work harder.

The four girls gasped in agony. The pain hurt so much!

"Come on! Hold it!" She had them holding 70 pound boulders. Above their heads. It hurt.

"Anko-sensei! It hurts!"

"One more minute!"

They harnessed all the energy they had, and held it longer.

"Alright! Drop it!"

They threw the rocks down and groaned. "Be here at 7 tomorrow morning! Don't be late!" She yelled, before disappearing.

The four went their separate ways, to tired to say anything.

Sakura stumbled on her way home when she heard footsteps. "Sakura!" She groaned and turned around. Sasuke and Naruto were running towards her.

She turned back around and kept walking. A body landed on top of her and she flopped to the ground. She groaned. "Naruto, get off me, my body hurts, my head is pounding and I will punch you in the face if you don't get off."

"Sorry Sakura-Chan." He mumbled. "Its just, things haven't been the same with out you on the team! Who are you on a team with now? Are they nice to you? Who are they?"

She groaned. "Im on an all girls team."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, some what interested. "Yea, and its Ino, Tenten, and Hinata! We kick ass."

"Che. You wish. We already have your replacement. Remember Ami?"

Sakura cringed, then straightened. "Yea, im sure she can do half of what I do."

Sasuke stayed silent. She turned. "Im leaving now, my training starts early."

"Who's your teacher?"

"Anko." She hissed.

"I heard she's mean!"

"Yea? Well at least were learning something, good bye Naruto. Good bye Sasuke." She began walking away.

"Wait! Like forever?" Naruto called. She turned her head and gave him a cold smile. "Yes Naruto. Forever."

"Hinata-Chan!" Hinata turned and groaned. Kiba and Shino were there. Following her.

"What?" Hanging around with the girls changed her attitude. She wasn't gonna take crap anymore.

"Well. We just wanted to say hi…"

"There, you said it. Now I have to go."

"Hinata-san!" Shino said.

"Kiba. Shino. I have a new team now. I don't need you to look after me."

"A new team?"

"Me, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten."

"…"

"Who is teaching you?"

"Anko-sensei."

"Really?"

"Yea, and were gonna train harder than you, and were gonna be great ninjas! So why don't you guys leave me alone? My training starts early."

She turned and walked away. She stopped and turned, just enough to see them.

"Good-bye guys. Forever." She said, it catching the wind and carrying it to them.

"Hinata-Chan…" The mumbled.

Tenten was trudging home after the long workout from the day.

"TENTEN!" She heard that unmistakable sound. Lee.

"She groaned and turned. Wishing she hadn't. She was tackled to the ground by the spandex wearing boy.

"Oi! Get off me!" She cried, throwing him off. He hit the ground and she sat up. Neji was staring at her. "I see your still a ninja."

"Damn right I am! Me, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata are all still ninjas!"

He frowned. "Im leaving." She said, standing up.

"Wait! Who is your youthful teacher?" Lee asked.

"Anko."

"Oh!" He said. Everyone knew Anko was a mean teacher. "At least she doesn't talk about youth all the time and we do some extreme training."

"Really? What did you do today?" Neji asked.

"We each held 70 pound boulders for half an hour."

Neji twitched. That must've hurt.

She spun around. "Good-bye boys. I hope I never have to look at you again." Even though she had a huge crush on Neji, she will get over it and move on, with her new team, her new friends, her new family.

They watched her leave. "Tenten…" Neji whispered watching her back.

Ino dragged her legs to her house when she saw Shikamaru and Choji up ahead. Choji turned to say something when he caught sight of the platinum blonde. "Ino-san!" He said cheerfully.

"What is it?" She groaned. He smiled and patted her on the head. "How are you?" She smiled at him slightly. He could be really nice. Then she remember why they weren't on a team.

She brushed his hand off and stood straight up. "Im fine." "That's good! We miss you on our team. We had to get a replacement… She is mean! She stomped on my chip bag! At least you never did that!"

She smiled gently. "She sounds mean."

He nodded vigorously.

Shikamaru spoke, "So, who's on your team? Are you still a ninja?" He inquired.

She nodded. "Yea I am, but my training is ten times harder. Anko wants us to be the best. We wont let her down." Ino said.

"Anko? Man. I feel bad for you."

"She's really nice, well, not really, she's just looking out for us, pushing us to do our best."

Ino stepped back. "Well, its been nice talking to you, but I don't think we should talk to much anymore."

"Why?" Choji asked. She sighed. "I have no need, yes were friends, but I feel it will be better if we aren't so, good-bye." She said, pushing past them and walking around the corner, towards her house.

That night, the four girls slept soundly.

"Tsunade-sama, I would like permission to take my team and train outside of the village."

"Why?"

"They don't have the proper training area's here."

"Well… I want them back for the exams…"

"That's months away. I want them ready."

"Alright then. Permission granted. Leave two days from now. Take them with you."

"Arigato Hokae-sama."


	4. Leaving? Intense training? Chunin exams?

The four girls had met up halfway and walked together to the training grounds.

Anko was there waiting, standing on the water.

"Sensei?"

"Good morning girls."

"Ah… Good morning."

"Tomorrow, we will be leaving. Your parents have already been informed. You will be leaving till the Chunin exams begin since you will participating."

They stared at her. "That's almost a year! Sensei!" Sakura cried out.

"We have to do this. You want to be the best right?"

They all nodded.

"Then we leave at 8."

Ino sighed. "I guess we go home and pack?"

"No! We still have an entire day! You will stop at 7."

They nodded and placed their water bottles by a tree.

"Alright, stretches!" She ordered. The four girls walked up their respective trees and began stretching. Anko watched with a smile. They learn fast. That will help when their traveling.

Anko sighed. She had to do this. For their sake, for the villages sake, and for her own sake. She needed them just as they now need her. She needs to let people in. what a way to do it by getting a team?

She began stretching also. They will be running today and she needed to be just as ready as them.

About ten minutes later she yelled for them to stop.

With muscles fully stretched and loosened, they formed a line.

"Alright ladies! Today is all about speed. Fast feet, fast thinkers, fast reactions. I've taken a few other fields since most of the other teams are taking the day off… and if not… oh well, I don't care. Anyways! You each have your own course. They are set to you and you only. Dodge whatever you can. Don't get hit."

They nodded. Hinata raised her hand.

"Yes Hinata?" Anko asked.

"What if the teams yell at us you know, for using their training grounds?"

"Well, you keep going. You should really only be in one training ground for a few seconds. If you get stuck, I triggered it to blow up."

"SENSEI!" They all yelled. She gave them a smile. "Well, you girls better get started!" The four groaned and took off in different directions.

Sakura ran through the trees. The markers were lined on the bottom first.

She squeaked as she jumped over a giant root. She flipped in the air and twisted her body as kunai's were thrown at her. Anko was trying to kill her!

She hit the ground and she landed in a hole. She jumped to the wall and grabbed the edge, scrambling up. She began running again. She saw the markers were leading up a tree. So she jumped on the wooden pegs and jumped into the thick trees.

Leaves hit her face. She took out a kunai as they began to get thicker and began chopping as they got in the distance.

She ducked down as a wooden plank was swinging where she had been. She twisted around and back bended as spears shot over. Good thing she was observant. She placed her foot down and spun. She smiled as she danced her way around everything and into a clearing.

She flipped down on the training grounds. It was team 7's. they were standing there looking confused.

"OH SHIT!" She yelled. They were standing on the bombs. She needed to go. Now!

She ran past them but Sasuke grabbed her as she flew by. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. "Im speed training and your on my bomb so I'd move." She said coolly. She pushed him of and leaped as kunai's and shurikens filled the grounds. Team 7 jumped out of the way. She ran through them.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Kakashi yelled. He wasn't her teacher anymore. She ran straight through, on kunai embedding itself in her arm. Naruto and Sasuke chased her but she picked up speed as she went, pulling the kunai out and kept running, blood dripping from the wound.

They tried to keep up but they couldn't and lost her in the obstacles.

Tenten jumped into the trees. Her markers started at the top of the tree line.

Tenten jumped over and under the ropes. The dodge the giant spikes. And blocked kunai's. She panted. This was hard! She had to be strong, so she kept running.

She jumped down when the markers said to. As her feet hit the ground she took off running. One way to get the morning started.

She jumped over the logs that sprung up before her.

She twisted around and spun. It was more like a dance. Then it hit her. Everything they were doing, there had been dancing! The boulders yesterday, to help them keep their arms up.

She began dancing and found she moved through the obsacles faster. She moved and danced.

She spun into the clearing, straight into Neji's chest. "What?" She tilted her head. He blinked. "Tenten?"

"Oh crap." She stopped moving. She jumped over as the ground exploded. She jumped on the flying rocks and spun, flipping and twirling. Team Gai couldn't take their eyes off her. "TENTENS YOUTH HAS RETURNED!" Gai yelled, then she dropped down and ran into the forest, the team trying to keep up.

Hinata jumped on to roots and spun to the next. Spinning was fun. Plus it helped, she moved past the threating obstacles faster. Anko was crazy with her training but it was effective.

She jumped in the low branches when the markers moved. She twirled around the tree and hugged it as a spear flew by.

She jumped and kept going. She was getting the hang of this! Soon she moved even faster with more ease. She could see an opening up ahead. She smiled and ran faster. An unexpected trap caused her to fall.

She fell into the clearing in a tumbled heap. On top of something soft. She blinked. She was on Akamaru.

"Ah!" She frowned and stood up.

The ground began rumbling. She groaned. She jumped up and began running across the field. It blew when she made it in the trees. She didn't even bother looking back, she knew they were following her so she went through the obsacles as fast as she could.

Ino smiled at herself as she jumped over the spikes. She slid under the low branches and rolled under the swinging logs. It was like a game. She fleeted past everything. She was really good at this. She danced and spun through most of it.

She ran to the open field and frowned. Her old team was standing there. She took a step back.

"Ino!" Asuma said smiling at her. She glared. "Im here for training."

"We don't train people who arnt in our team." He said.

She laughed. "No, my training. OH SHIT!" She yelled, remembering what happened if she didn't move. She jumped expecting the ground to burst but instead weapons came at them all.

They moved into the trees and she darted through it, getting sliced on the shoulder.

She heard them trying to follow her as she ran back to the trees.

They all broke back into the grounds at the same time.

They panted and fell on their knees.

Anko smiled. "Good job girls. You only wasted about 10 minutes."

The other teams followed. "Anko! This is dangerous!" Kakashi yelled at her. She gave him a cynical smile. "Im sorry? Is one of these girls yours? No? Yea that's right. She left because she wanted to be trained. Training hurts."

"But Anko-san! This can hurt them! Look! Ino-san and Sakura-san are bleeding!" Asuma said.

The two girls rolled their eyes. "I cant really feel it, can you Ino-chan?"

"Nah, im fine Sakura-chan!" Anko smiled. "See? Nothings to serious! Besides after today, we wont be here. So don't get your panties in a bunch." She said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Neji said. Sasuke's grazed over Sakura, conceling his worry.

"Were leaving till the Chunin exams." Tenten replied.

"What?" Naruto and Kiba yelled.

The four girls smiled.

"Ok girls, get a drink, talk with these…people. The other teachers and I are going to talk."

The four girls walked over to their water bottles and took a long gulp and began chatting.

The eight boys walked over awkwardly. "So, we wont see you anymore?" Choji mumbled. They sighed and nodded. Naruto threw himself on Hinata. "But you cant leave!" He said.

Hinata blushed deep red and gently pried him off. "We are going to train. Its not like it's a vacation."

"Well. It's a vacation from them." Ino said, putting a finger on her chin. Sakura laughed and agreed.

Sasuke stared at her. Was she sick? She wasn't the Sakura he knew.

"You've changed." He blurted out, still looking at Sakura.

They all stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You've…changed." He mumbled.

She laughed coldly. "Sorry Sasuke if im not the girl who threw herself at you. A few days ago, even before I left team 7 I realized, why should I throw myself at someone who will never love me back?" She hissed.

Sasuke looked away.

Ino laughed. Shikamaru frowned. "Your just as different, you would be hugging Sasuke right now."

She smiled cynically. "Why should I? It ruined my friendship with Forehead-Chan here, so, we talked and were all friends."

Shikamaru sighed.

Anko walked over. "Well, since don't feel like getting yelled at, im releasing you girls early, and you can go pack. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ill walk you home!" Naruto proclaimed to Hinata. She just blushed slightly and started walking. "Ja ne!" She called, waving, with Naruto following.

Neji gave Tenten 'The look' Saying he would walk her. She nodded and waved to her friends before leaving. Kiba and Shino departed, with Lee in tow.

Ino smiled at Sakura and bid her good bye, leaving with Choji and Shikamaru.

Sakura sighed, and began walking.

She didn't notice for awhile, that Sasuke was following her. She stopped, and he stopped beside her. "Sakura." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really Sasuke? Now you walk me home!" She huffed, and turned away, storming away from him.

Sasuke followed. "Sakura! Wait!" He called. She walked faster. He ran and grabbed her arm. "Im sorry for being that mean Sakura." He said quietly. She yanked her arm from his grip. "Its to late Uchiha."

She began walking home, leaving him.

All four girls packed everything they had, and were ready to leave everything the used to.


	5. GoodBye guys

Tenten woke up and looked around her bare room. She looked to the door, her bag lying against it. She sighed and threw off her sheets and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet hitting the cold wooden floor.

Her feet padded the floor softly. She took a shower and changed into the clothes that she picked out the night before.

She grabbed her bag and adjusted her outfit. It was a Chinese style top, red with a black dragon swirling along it, with gold trimming. She had black Capri's and the standard ninja shoes.

She locked her door for the last time in a while and turned away, and walked from her home, where she had cried for nights from the hard training, the harsh words from more girly girls in the academy. She had friends now, they loved her for her, even if they only met a few days ago, she knew they would be together for a long time to come…

Ino sighed as she stared at her ceiling. She had turned her alarm clock off a few minutes ago.

"Ino! Get up! You have to leave soon!" She heard her mother's loving voice call up the stairs. She smiled and sat up.

She walked gently to her bathroom and took a nice hot shower. Soon, she was out, and getting dressed.

She grabbed her bag filled with her belongings, and walked downstairs. She smiled at her mom and grabbed pancakes to go, and enough for the others since she knew they would forget to eat.

She hugged her mother good bye and left, wearing a light purple tank, with a darker purple skirt with black shorts underneath. Her standard ninja shoes crunched the ground as she headed towards the gates, viewing her soon-to-be old home.

Hinata sat on her bed, legs dangling over the side. She was nervous. She sighed quietly and made her way to the bathroom and took a shower, enjoying the water.

She dried off and pulled on a light blue t-shirt and dark blue pants, her ninja shoes last.

She grabbed her bag and slipped out the front door and headed down the path of the giant mansion. At the gates she turned and looked at the scornful place where she was looked down on.

"Father, when I return, I promise, you will be proud to call me you're daughter!" She said to the wind, promising her change.

She turned and left the grounds and into the village, making her way to the gates.

Sakura threw the sheets off her and sat up. She was so excited! She would be leaving her troubled behind and becoming stronger.

Filled with energy, she jumped into the shower and got out, changing into a red shirt, the sleeves going to her elbows, and it had a hood. She pulled on black shorts that stopped on the top of her knee.

She wiggled on her ninja shoes and flung her bag on her back. Her parents weren't awake yet so she left them a note and walked out the old wooden door.

She skipped down her street and to the gates to meet her teammates.

**~At the gates~ **

Anko waited for her team. This was it. She had 10 months to get these girls to their best and get them ready for the exams. She would need to teach them everything.

She heard a rustling and Kakashi came out. She raised and eyebrow.

"I just wanted to wish you luck…" He said. She nodded. "Well thank you."

The girls arrived and Ino laughed. "Whats so funny pig?" Sakura yawned out.

"Im glad I brought pancakes, I know none of you ate."

The three girls eyes widened. "Thanks Ino-Chan!" They all chorused as they took a bite of the breakfast treat.

"I can see who's going to be prepared." Anko huffed.

Branches snapped and four boys came tumbling.

Naruto hopped up. "Are we to late?" He yelled, still in his pajamas.

"No Naruto…" Hinata sighed out. He grinned brightly and hugged her. "Hinata!" He yelled in her ear.

She hung her head. "My ear…"

Neji walked over to Tenten. "Good luck." He said softly. She nodded.

Shikamaru sighed and patted Ino on the head. "Don't die." He mumbled sleepily.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura. It looked like he wanted to hug her…but he didn't.

"…Don't get hurt to much." He said coldly. She sighed and turned away. Sasuke saw his mistake and wished he could take it back but… he wasn't a person that would do something like that.

Anko rolled her eyes.

Tsunade appeared. "Im here to see you off." She yawned. Anko nodded. "Alright girls! We've said good-bye." She turned, and the four girls followed. Sakura, then Tenten, then Ino, then Hinata. They started walking, then Naruto called out,

"WERE GONNA MISS YOU GUYS!"

The four girls smiled sadly, because they knew, they most likely wouldn't remember them when they came home.


	6. What Are We?

They had been walking for a few hours when Hinata finally asked, "Where are we going Anko-sensei?"

She smiled. "First, Suna. They have a few good programs. Im going to get the scrolls and we'll practice them."

"Isn't that stealing?" Ino asked.

"No, it's like buying a book; they have the training scrolls in the teaching stores."

"Oh!" They all said. Anko nodded.

"We will get there in a week at this pace." Sakura said.

Anko smiled. "Well, let's kick it up a few notches!" She ran off, leaving the four to catch up.

They were behind her, keeping up pretty well. They jumped from tree to tree, dancing around the branches, threatening to hit them. Anko smiled as they kept running.

They took a walking break half an hour later. The girls weren't used to going that long like that.

They panted slightly as they hit the ground.

Anko snorted. "When im through with you, this will be like a walk in the park for you."

The four girls gave her the biggest, happiest smiles. "Anko-sensei, I hope so!" Hinata said.

They each had their reasons.

Ino: She wanted to prove she isn't the flowery weak blonde.

Tenten: She is strong.

Hinata: She is worth something.

Sakura: She will prove them wrong when they called her weak.

Anko: She needed to let someone in, to save her.

They walked on, discussing how they will train.

"Girls, you will pass the Chunin exams."

"How do you know?"

"Im going to train you to do it with you're eyes closed."

"Anko-sensei…what if… what if they make fun of us? What if they say we only left because were weak?"

She laughed. "Then kick their asses!"

"If… when we do pass the exams… what will we do then? We won't need a teacher!"

Anko smiled. "By then, you will be strong to stand on your own feet; you will awaken your selves." _'Even the demons within…'_

"Anko-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Thank-you." They all said.

She gave them a look. "Yea Yea."

The wind blew their hair around.

Ino breathed in the warm air. She could never get enough of this. The warm air, nice weather, life.

Anko cleared her throat. "Come on girls." They nodded and kept walking.

They walked quietly before a kunai whizzed past Hinata's head.

She squeaked.

They all whipped out weapons. Anko had senbon needles in between her fingers.

Sakura had a kunai in each hand in a protecting manner.

Ino had two shuriken in each hand.

Tenten had her weapon scrolls out, ready.

Hinata brought her shaking fists up, ready to punch someone.

They waited… the bushes rustled and out came a group of rogue ninja's. "Alright ladies. We don't wanna hurt anyone. So hand over the valuables."

Anko laughed. "Ok girls, let's hand it over."

Sakura ran over and swiped at one. Ino threw the shuriken at the guy next to the one who spoke.

"Like _hell_ we'll give you anything."

Hinata ran as fast as she could and socked the guy one right in the face. He clutched his face in agony.

Tenten jumped up and smoke clouded over her as weapons flew from the clouded air.

Anko stunned the guy who had told them to give him their stuff.

"CHA!" Sakura yelled, kicking the man in the side, sending him straight into the awaiting kunai.

Ino dug her weapons deeper into the mans body when he punched her in the gut.

Sakura cried out as a man shoved her own kunai into her leg.

Hinata gasped as the man kicked her side and she hit a tree.

Tenten closed her eyes in pain as she hit the ground; head first after the man threw her.

"GIRLS!" Anko cried out.

Ino coughed, her blue eyes turning a cold grey, fuzzy ears and a fluffy tail sprouting from her. She was like a cat.

Sakura's eyes burned with a fiery red as wolf-like ears and a wolf tail erupted from her body.

Hinata clenched her fists, her eyes turning the color of frozen water short haired small ears and a short haired tail exploded from her body.

Tenten stood up, eyes a shocking green, small ears and a long tail flowing from her body.

Anko's eyes widened. "The demon form…" She whispered.

Tails swishing, eyes burning, they glared upon the five men. Anko joined the line and cracked her knuckles. "Alright, well. Here we go."

Sakura's hands flew into the fastest hand signs and held her hand to her mouth. Fire burned them to a crisp.

Ino licked her lips and ran like a cat around them, a tornado after the forest fire. They were thrown into the air when she stopped and hit the ground with a thud.

Anko, not wanting to be out done, threw exploding kunai's at them, blowing them away.

Hinata, formed hand seals and water flew from a near by stream, straight to their bodies. Forming water bubbles around their heads.

Their faces turned blue when she released it.

Tenten smiled and boulders flew on top of them, knocking them out.

Anko turned to her students, as they felt the ears and tails.

"Anko… we…"

She bit her lip. "Girls… you're demons…"


	7. The demons we are

The four girls shook their heads. "No...We can't be… Demons…."

Anko nodded sadly. Hinata's eyes burned with tears. "Then how come I couldn't stand up for myself before? How come I got pushed around? Demons stand up for themselves!"

Anko bit her lip and looked away.

Sakura looked at the sky. "Well, if it's what we are, we should accept it right? I mean, look at Naruto…" She said, a sad smile coming to her face when she thought of the goofy boy.

Hinata blushed and thought about her crush. She loved him for that. He can be called names, get things thrown at him, but at the end of the day, he will always be that happy boy.

Ino bit her lip. She had always made fun of the dirty blond headed boy. Maybe she was jealous. He was one of the happiest people she knew. She was nor has ever been that happy…

Tenten tilted her head. She never really talked to him but she heard bad rumors… but she had seen him around. He looked nice; he would always play with the younger kids… maybe that's because he didn't have friends his own age…?

The four looked at each other. They all wanted to make amends with the blond now…

Anko sighed. "Come on, we need to keep going." Anko jumped into the trees, with the four girls following.

Hinata looked ahead, with a new purpose. She had admired Naruto for so long… she wanted him to look at her and think, 'Wow, she's so cool!' She wanted him to look at her and admire her like she did him.

They jumped from branch to branch, thinking about a new beginning. They will get stronger, better, faster, smarter.

Two days passed, sand filled shoes, sweaty bodies, panting girls.

The guards looked at them. Anko sighed. "We are from Konoha, we are here to train."

They nodded and allowed them to pass.

Anko looked at the girls. "Ok, well, we can stay here for a few days, learn a good portion of the scrolls here then set out, you girls smell."

"Hey!" They all yelled.

"You don't smell any better Anko-sensei!" Sakura mumbled. Anko laughed.

They walked to a hotel and checked out rooms. "Arigato Sensei!" They yelled before disappearing into the rooms.

Sakura sighed happily as she slipped into the cold water. It felt so good. She hadn't even realized her ears had disappeared awhile ago.

Ino groaned and scrubbed herself with the body wash; she reached up and washed her hair, noticing her ears were gone. She smiled and felt her human ears…

Hinata washed off her body wash. She had realized her cat-like ears were gone and she had her normal ones back.

Tenten stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, ruffling her now animal ear free hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

'_I will change.' _They all thought.

The team each collapsed on their own bed in their own rooms, awaiting the morning to come.

Anko walked through Suna. It was about 9 o'clock at night. She walked into the empty scroll store. _'Usually its quite full at night…'_ she mused. She walked to the newest scroll section and stopped in her tracks.

Red hair

Piercing Jade eyes

Kanji tattoo

Gaara of the Sand. Anko paused and then kept looking. She felt his eyes on her. "Who are you? I've never seen you before." His cold, interrogating voice called, a warning.

"I brought my team here from Konoha to train."

"Who's on your team?" He didn't care really, but he didn't like some of the people from Konoha.

She frowned. Why did he want to know so much about her team?

"Tenten, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura."

Gaara blinked. Wasn't that girl on the team with Naruto and that Uchiha boy?

He nodded, a signal for her to continue her shopping.

She continued, still slightly curious but found the scroll she was looking for and walked to the register and paid.

Walking down the dark streets, she didn't notice the figure lurking a ways behind her.

Gaara wanted to know if Anko was lying. That Haruno girl wasn't on the team she had said. As silent as a fox stalking his prey he followed her to a hotel.

He followed her past four windows. He glanced in each one, not recognizing the girls till he saw pink hair. He stopped and stared into the window at the sleeping girl. Pink hair, ivy skin, bed sheets ruffled around her sleeping form.

He couldn't look away. She was to entrancing, even in her sleep. So Anko hadn't lied… so he should get out of here now.

Sakura woke up, it felt like someone was staring at her… She looked around her room then to the window. Sleepy emerald met panicking jade. Sakura was about to scream when sand covered her mouth and nose, making her pass out.

Gaara fled to his home. What had come over him? He just couldn't look away from her…

The next morning Sakura woke up and looked straight to the window. Sabaku No Gaara had been watching her the night before, she was sure of it.

She walked out of her room and down stairs once she was dressed.

"Anko-sensei I need to talk to you." She called, a few feet from where her friends/teammates were.

The woman walked over and placed her hands on her hips. "Yes?"

"Last night, I felt like someone was watching me, I woke up, it was around 10 and I looked out my window, and Sabaku No Gaara was there."

Anko's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

She pink haired girl nodded.

Anko's eyes narrowed and she stormed out. "Girls. Follow." The four girls followed their sensei as she walked through the Village of Suna. They walked to a tall looking house and Anko went and knocked on the door.

A girl with dirty blonde hair opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "Is Gaara here?"

"What did he do now?"

"He was watching one of my students sleeping last night."

The girl laughed. "Gaara wouldn't look twice at any of these girls."

Anko clenched her fists. "Just get him down here."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Gaara!" She yelled.

A red-headed figure appeared behind her. "What do you want Temari?" He hissed. "Some lady said you were watching her student last night."

"I would do no such thing." He said, not seeing Sakura glaring at him.

"Liar! I saw you! You were staring through my window last night!" She yelled, lunging past them and tackling him. His eyes widened. Her smell envolped him in a cloud. Sweet cherry blossoms.

He sucked in his breath and pushed her off. She fell into Ino, who helped her stay upright.

Gaara watched her form stand up.

Sakura growled at the red haired boy. "Whatever. I know that you watched me last night!" He rolled his eyes. "You're delusional." He said. She growled. This time it was darker. "Oh no! She's gonna...oh boy I didn't think she had this much of a temper!"

Gaara's eyes widened. Fuzzy ears and a dog-like tail burst from her form. Her body shaking. "You're a pathological psycho idiotic boy who needs to learn **to keep HIS EYES TO HIMSLEF!"** She yelled, barring wolf fangs and tackling him.

Gaara once again hit his head on the ground. The wolf girl smacked his face before the sand wrapped around her waist and threw her off.

"Don't touch my friend!" Ino yelled, and jumped at Gaara, but Kankuro came out and grabbed her. "Whoa girl, calm down, leave this between them." The blonde punched him in the face. "Let me go!" She tried to get at Gaara but Kankuro held her tighter against his chest.

Anko told the girls to stop. "Sakura! Calm down. We need to go train." Sakura glared at Gaara, who couldn't take his eyes off the pink haired girl.

Kankuro frowned. The blond girl he was holding was cute and he didn't want to let her go. He nuzzled her neck quickly then released her from his hold. The four girls followed their teacher, Ino with a deep red blush.

She glanced back at Kankuro, who grinned and waved. Her blush got deeper and she looked forward again.

They walked out of the village with all their belongings and walked to an open field to prepare for the beginning of their new training.


	8. Suna training

The four girls got into a line and waited.

"Alright. This is all for fighting under extreme conditions. Like fighting on sand. Which is really hard by the way." She said.

The four nodded. "Well… How do we start?" Tenten tilted her head.

Anko smiled. "This is a Suna scroll. This will be very hard for you girls."

"We can handle it!" Hinata said, surprising everyone.

The three nodded at her then turned back to Anko. "So? How do we begin?"

Anko gave them an evil grin. "Im going to make shadow clones of myself and you have to fight them, on the sand, in the heat, no breaks, no water."

The four girls nodded, not thinking it would be a problem.

Anko cloned herself and the girls stood about 3 yards apart.

Four clones appeared and looked at Anko.

She nodded and they quickly advanced towards the girls waiting.

~Hinata~

Anko jumped up right before she reached Hinata. The girl, not going to fooled, dived to the side, right before she hit the ground.

Anko, landing on her feet, swiped at Hinata, who blocked and counter-attacked, with a kick. The sand shifted beneath her and she fell on her back.

Hinata squeaked as she went down, Anko bent down, grabbed her and threw her. Hinata soared high, and landed in a heap on the scorching hot sands. She bit her lip. No water.

Hinata stood with legs like jelly. Anko smirked at her, drew a kunai and threw it. Hinata blocked it with one of her own and started running. The sand slowed her down immensely. She frowned and put more jump into the run.

She arrived a lot faster to her destination, Anko was ready. They locked in hand-to-hand combat.

Anko threw a punch, Hinata blocked and returned with her own.

Shifting the sand, she scooped someone her shoe and kicked it into Anko's eyes. Childish, Yes. Effective, Hell yes. The clone's hands flew to its eyes and Hinata punched it right in the face. It made a popping noise before disappearing.

The raven haired girl dropped to her knees and panted. So much work, so hot…

She fell over into the warm, inviting sand and sunk in.

~Ino~

The blond waited for Anko to get there. She was going over tactics in her head. While she was doing this, Anko pulled a kunai and threw it. Ino came back down to earth just before it hit her. Her eyes widened and with the speed of a cheetah she blocked it with on of her own, hitting it into the air, grabbing it as it came down, and settled into a fighting position.

Anko smirked and jumped up, spinning into a down-wards kick. Ino held her arms up in defence and pushed upward, flipping the clone into the hot yellowy sand. Ino jumped up to stab her.

Anko threw her foot up-ward, kicking Ino in the shin, and doing a backwards summersault into a standing position.

Air. All Ino saw was air. The blue sky, white puffy clouds… it was like a dream…till she got a face full of sand. She lay there, soaking in the nice warm sand.

She felt a shoe dig into the back of her hair. Ino hissed as her hair got caught in the boot and tore it.

Sand filled her mouth and she grabbed the clones' ankle and flipped her over her head.

She leaned back on her heels and spit out the sand. She Rocked upward, grabbed the kunai's that were laying a few feet away. She jumped at the clone, and swiped its head off.

She panted and sank into the sand, slowly, and smiled, resting in it.

~Tenten~

She ran at the clone, senbon needles drawn, prepared to hurt. Anko jumped over her head and as soon as she landed, Tenten's senbon needles were embedded in her arms. She didn't poof though. They were made with more chakra than normal.

Tenten tried to jump but the sand was so hard to get a grip that she just…fell. Anko jumped her, kunai aimed for her throat. At the last minute she kicked her foot up, hitting the clone's stomach, sending her soaring above.

She rolled on her stomach and slid onto her stomach and stood up, legs shaking.

She couched out some sand and drew a kunai.

The clone Anko stood up and charged at her. Tenten slid put of the way, but Anko turned on one foot and grabbed the brunette's hair. Tenten's eyes widened as she felt a foot hit her back.

She was thrown to the ground, face first into the sand. She coughed and her hair was pulled up. She was in a sitting position when she looked around.

She was the oldest. She needed to be the strongest. She needed to protect them. She grumped and dealt with the pain. She turned around, kunai drawn, and shoved it into Anko's stomach.

Hearing the reliving poof of the clone's disappearance, she sank to the ground, breathing in the sweet scent of victory.

~Sakura~

She and the clone were having a staring contest. Both in fighting positions. Both unmoving.

She took out a kunai and threw it at Anko. The skilled clone dodged with easy grace but hadn't seen the second one she threw.

She ducked and pulled out one of her own, throwing with full speed at the pink haired genin. She dove to the side and rolled in the sand.

Anko drew senbon needles and threw them into the girls' arms. She let out a cry of anguish. She rolled over and stood, shakily. She took the bloodied needles from her arms and threw them back, missing her target.

She cursed and drew a kunai and ran. The clone smirked and did the same.

Having less expirence gave her a disadvantage, yet, she was smaller.

She slipped into the sand and slid straight under Anko's legs. She jumped up as soon as she could but it just wasn't fast enough and she got hit in the face.

She soared into the air and headed back into the sand. She hit it and sunk in.

She struggled to get up, and when she did, Anko was there, waiting. She spit out the sand in her mouth and cracked her knuckles. Inner Sakura wanted out. No, Sakura was going to do this by herself. No inner Sakura, no demon Sakura. Just plain old Sakura.

She stood up straight and charged at her, senbon needles in between each finger.

She had been too rash, and Anko grabbed her and flipped her into the sand. She stuck her arm out and slashed her ankles/legs. She jumped up and watched it poof. She smiled in a sweaty victory.

She flopped into the warm welcoming sand and closed her eyes…

-All-

The real Anko walked over to them and stood a few yards from them, still in hearing distance, still able to see them all.

"Im proud of you girls, you learn fast. Sand is on of the most difficult things to fight on and you all did pretty well for your first time! Now, get up, we need to keep moving if we're going to get everywhere before the Chunin exams. Their in 5 weeks. A little over a month before we need to head home. So, drink some water and get up."

The four groaned and took the water bottles she had handed them. The drank a generous portion of it, and stood up shakily.

They followed their teacher to their bags and grabbed their own, slinging them on their shoulders, and followed her.

Within a few hours, sand turned to dirt, and the sun turned to moon. It was dark, and they were miles from and civilization.

"Well, looks like were sleeping here tonight." Anko said, dropping her bag into the dirt. The girls nodded. "Tomorrow you are doing the same thing, but this time, use your elements." She said.

The four nodded and unrolled their sleeping bags, slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Go Hinata!

Anko awoke them gruffly the next morning, shaking them vigorously until they each awoke. "Wake up girls, its time to train."

"Five more minutes mommy…" Ino mumbled, rolling over.

"Im not your mother!" She huffed.

Hinata buried her head into her sleeping bag and ignored her sensei.

Anko stomped her foot. "If you don't get up were going back to Konoha!" She yelled. The four girls sat up, yelling at her. "That's not fair!"

She smirked. "It got you up didn't it?"

Tenten groaned. "Sensei!"

"Get up you lazy slugs."

They rolled out of the sleeping bags and began to put everything away. Soon they were up and ready to train. "Alright, so I went scouting before I awoke you and I found a good training spot but you can only train one at a time. So… Hinata you first!" She said.

Hinata's eyes widened. "B-But Anko!" She tried. Anko shook her head. "You will be fighting me this time. Not my clone."

Hinata shook her head. "Sensei I can't!"

"Hey!" Ino shouted.

"Didn't you join our team to be stronger?" Sakura said.

"We don't say cant!" Tenten said.

Hinata shook her head. "Im not strong enough!"

"Yes you are!" Her three friends yelled. She stared at them.

"Even if you don't win, we can't judge you because you tried! That's what this is about! We have to keep trying to get better!" Ino said, smiling at her.

"Plus, your our friend and were not going to let you quit! This is going to help you! By helping you, it will help us! Then we can become unstoppable and beat those who doubt us because were girls!" Sakura grinned.

"Besides. We all know you're strong enough. You have the strength to do this." Tenten nodded.

"Come on!" Ino yelled.

The four grinned at each other. One a powerful, one a supportive, one a positive, and one a worried.

"All together!" Sakura cheered. The four girls knuckled touched, making a diamond in between their fists, and Hinata walked out onto the field.

"Remember, you can use chakra on this one."

She nodded and rested her body into the fighting position.

Anko did the same and Hinata attacked first, swinging her weapon at Anko. Said teacher didn't expect it and moved at the last minute. Hinata pulled another, so she had one in each hand and swiped at her again and again.

Anko flipped backwards and threw senbon needles at her. They hit her in her arms but that didn't stop her. She tore them out and continued to attack her, the blood pouring from her arms.

Anko dodged and waited for a chance to strike. Once she found it, she kicked the poor raven haired girl in the stomach and sent her hurtling towards a tree.

Hinata lay there on the ground. She couldn't let her self be defeated. No, not yet. She can win! She has to try!

She pushed chakra into her arms and pushed herself up, She glared at her teacher and clenched her fists. "I will beat you sensei!"

"HAI! THAT'S THE SPIRIT HINATA-CHAANNNN!" Her friends yelled from the side lines.

She ran at her teacher and went to hit her. Anko grabbed her fist and flung her away.

Hinata flipped to her feet and threw four shuriken at the woman.

Anko, not expecting that, was hit, and Hinata ran at her, hoping to catch her off guard.

She did just that. The injured teacher had no idea that she would to that and was sent spinning into the tree. She wasn't going to hurt Hinata because she was her student and she didn't want to take her to a hospital…

Yet she did fight back, Hinata was sent flying a few times, but she came right back.

Hinata panted and Anko stood there. "Come on!" She called out. Hinata swayed. She was so tired…

She did her best to stand still and she raised her firsts. "Come on sensei!" She shouted.

The teacher smirked and ran at her, weapons blazing all around. Hinata dodged as many as she could. She jumped as the teacher was close enough and flipped above her, thrusting weapons down upon the teacher.

Anko was hit in the back and fell to her knees. Hinata hit the ground and pounced onto her, pinning her to the ground.

"Alright, alright! You win!" The teacher said. Hinata broke into a teary grin. "I did it! I really did it!" She yelled out.

She looked at her friends, who stood their grinning.

She could almost hear what they were thinking.

_Good Job Hinata-chan._


	10. Baby?

Hinata walked over to where her friends were and they wrapped her in their arms. "That was great!"

She gave them a smile that lit up her face. "You guys…" She blushed lightly.

Anko rolled her eyes but was smiling at the group. They were so young…

"Alright! Haruno! You're up!"

"Good luck Sakura-Chan!" Hinata called after her.

"You'll do great forehead!" Ino yelled.

Tenten gave her thumbs up and a big grin.

She smiled and turned around and followed her to the center of the grounds. Anko turned to her. "You heard the rules try and beat me and you can win."

Sakura nodded and positioned her self in a defense stance. Anko smirked at her and ran towards her, lighting fast. "Come on kid!" She yelled, her fist hurtling toward the poor girls face.

Sakura's eyes widened as she went flying through the air and soared into a tree, head first.

"Mou…damn it…" she hissed in pain. Her head was throbbing and it hurt just to think.

Anko ran at her again. She groaned and struggled to get up. When she was standing, she drew a kunai from her pouch and threw it at the woman.

Anko blinked and dodged, not seeing the other one she had secretly thrown, and got hit in the arm. She gasped at the surprise. Twice in a row! She didn't expect then to be able to do that!

Sakura jumped at her, grabbing her shoulders and flipping the older woman over her.

Anko slammed on the ground. Damn did that hurt! She gasped and got up, turning to the pink haired girl who was grinning. "Don't get cocky kid, you got a lucky shot."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sprinted towards her. Anko positioned herself to jump, and when Sakura was close enough, she jumped over her, landed behind her, and licked her to the ground.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the ground coming. She somersaulted and threw herself upwards, spinning around the face Anko.

The teacher grinned and disappeared. Sakura panicked. Where was she? She looked behind her, and around her…wait… she looked up just in time to see Anko about to land on her. Her eyes widened and she round house kicked the woman into a tree.

Anko's eyes widened as she hit the tree. She tumbled to the floor and buried her face in the grass. Why were her reactions so much slower than before?

She stood up and began to think…wasn't she due for her period…two weeks ago?

Her eyes widened and she looked to Sakura who was running for her. "STOP!" she yelled in panic.

Sakura fell on her face as she tried to stop. "What is it?" her muffled reply came from the grass.

She placed her hands on her stomach. "Kakashi…" she mumbled numbly.

"What about him?"

Anko hung her head. "We…had sex a while back, before I was you're sensei, then we got into a huge fight and….im pregnant…"

The four girls blinked. As it settled in their eyes widened. "Oh… my god…" they whispered.

She shook her head. "How can I train you?" she said, hitting her head. "Don't worry sensei!" Tenten said. "We'll figure it out but we should go back to Suna…"

"Where Gaara is? I think not! Especially not with Kankuro either!" she yelled.

"Don't worry sensei, we'll be fine. You need to see a doctor, if were going to be on the road, we want you and the baby as safe as possible!" Ino smiled.

She sighed. "Alright…only for a bit though! Not too long!"

"Only for a week!"

"A week!"

"Yes. Now hush and walk!" Anko sighed and trudged off as her team followed behind, watching for any signs of trouble that would hurt their sensei and her baby.

The sun was setting before they arrived at the village hidden in the sand.

As they walked through the gates and towards the hotel, Anko noticed a head of blood red hair watching them. Well, more specifically, Sakura. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed another figure beside him. His brother.

These boys were going to get hit. Hard.

Soon they reached the hotel and checked in. They bid their good nights and settled in, taking showers and getting prepared for a good nights rest before going to the doctors tomorrow morning.

**I know its short guys but its better than nothing, iv been so busy I just haven't had time to write and im glad I got this out. Im debating on if I should bring the other teams in, like team 7 on a scroll delivery and they meet up/bump into one another, tell me what you think!**


	11. See you again

Anko huffed as they walked into the doctor's office. Ino and Hinata went towards the receptionist as Tenten and Sakura sat with, holding each holding a hand. "This is so exciting!" Tenten giggled. Sakura nodded eagerly.

Ino and Hinata walked back towards where they were sitting. "We have about…three hours till he comes to see your pregnancy isn't as big as some other things going on so we have to wait…" Ino informed them.

Anko nodded and stood. "Then we can go get some food and walk around the village for a bit then…"

They all nodded and walked out through the hospital doors and into the hot village that is Suna.

Anko sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. Boy this was going to be a day. She could just feel it.

"Anko? Sakura?" She heard from behind them. She groaned. She knew that voice anywhere.

She turned and saw Kakashi Hatake standing there in all his sexy glory. She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

He blinked at the cold answer. "I uh… Im here with team 7 on a scroll mission. Something easy."

Sakura looked down. She used to be apart of team 7…

"Sakura-Chan! Hinata-Chan!" She heard. _Naruto?_

The hyper blonde ran to Hinata and pulled the shy girl in for a hug. She blinked and turned red.

"Sasuke-kuunn! Come baccckkk!" They heard an obnoxious voice yell before Sasuke emerged through the crowd and walked over. An ugly shade of purple came bouncing into view and latched onto the prodigy's arm.

Sasuke growled and shook her off. No one touches him unless he wants them too. He only wanted one person touching him anyways and she was gone. Well that's what he thought till he looked up into his crushes apple green eyes. Sakura!

Sakura blushed as Sasuke openly stared at her.

"Hatake please control your students…ogling."

"Now, now Anko-sensei. Is that anyway to treat the father of your child?" Ino scolded. Then she realized what she said and slapped her face. "What did I do?"

Everyone froze. Kakashi gaped at Anko. "Y-You're pregnant? I-Its mine?" He asked.

"Oh close your mouth. You look like a fish." She said rolling her eyes.

Kakashi walked to her and pulled her aside, wanting to talk to her privately.

The four girls looked at each other. "We should train." Ino said suddenly.

"I wanna come!" Naruto shouted ever so loudly. Sakura sighed and smiled at him. "I would say yes but… our type of training is made specifically for us."

Hinata nodded. "Sorry Naruto-kun." The blonde pouted. "But I miss you guys!"

Tenten laughed lightly at him and ruffled his hair. "Maybe next time we run into you we can go get lunch or something?"

He looked up at the older girl and grinned. "Alright!"

With that the four girls turned and began walking away. Sasuke just stared after the pink haired figure that was slowly disappearing into the distance.

'_Sakura…im sorry…'_


	12. Oh hell

The four girls walked into a sandy training area and stood in a circle.

"Well, I guess we could split up into two teams, and fight against each other?" Ino asked, tilting her head.

"Yea sounds good. I think we should also after we rested up, switch people, and fight again! So we can fight against different elements and work better with each other!" Tenten declared, grinning.

"Haha Alright!" Sakura smiled.

"Sounds fun." Hinata laughed.

So, the four girls split up. Tenten and Hinata on one team, for earth and water. On the other team was Ino and Sakura, for air and fire.

The four girls faced each other. "HEY! We should try to use our demon forms!" Sakura called over. The other girls nodded in agreement.

So, they stood their, tapping into their power. A power they didn't even know if they could control…

Suddenly the sand began whipping around, creating a mini dust storm. "Ino! I can't see!" Sakura yelled.

Then, the sand turned to mud. A thick liquid mud that they all got suck in. "Hinata!" Tenten yelled.

The thick mud got so hot it turned into something like a rock. They all stared at Sakura. "Seriously?"

"Whoops?"

"Go fall in a hole." Tenten laughed, grinning at the pink haired girl. Right as she said that a giant hole opened up and they all fell in.

"Okay that was my fault…" She huffed. "Well how do we get out of this stupid hole?" Ino growled, her wolf ears twitching.

"Tenten make the earth go up!" Sakura yelled, pointing her finger at the ground, since she was standing. Her pastel pink tail swishing behind her.

"Forehead you sounded like a four year old…"

"Shut it!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

Sakura tackled Ino and the two wrestled around on the ground. "Give it up pig!"

"Never forehead!" she yelled, pinning her. Sakura growled and kicked her stomach and the two continued wrestling on the ground.

Hinata sighed. "Sakura-Chan. Ino-Chan. Get off each other so we can figure out a way out." She said, getting tired of their fighting.

The two girls looked at each other and Sakura clambered off the blonde who shoved her playfully.

They laughed and looked around.

"Hey Tenten do you think you're up for this?"

The brunette nodded her ears low. "Sorry guys. Ill try my best but I can't guarantee anything…"

"Its fine we just want out of this hole!" Ino shrieked. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just do you best Tenten-Chan." She said, smiling softly at her.

Tenten nodded and crossed her legs Indian style and rested her hands on the ground, focusing all her attention on the earth, willing it to rise.

They all sat in silence, all waiting for at least _something_ to happen. And something did.

The ground began to shift upwards and towards the sun. "You're doing it Tenten!"

"Keep going!"

"Almost there!"

They cheered her on till she was at the top and the ground was leveled again.

"Ahaha! Great job!" Sakura said, tackling her.

"Ack! Sakura!" Tenten yelped, falling over.

Hinata and Ino laughed at them.

"Ok well now that were out of the hole…" Hinata smirked, her tail swishing around. Sakura jumped off Tenten and flung kunai at her.

The brunette rolled to the side and stood. Hinata kicked Ino in the side, sending her into a tree.

"Hey!" Ino yelled at her.

"All is fair in…war..." The raven haired girl said, laughing.

So they began their training again, it was pretty intense.

Sakura was in a constant battle with Hinata, Ino and Tenten were practically fighting to the death.

Soon they had all collapsed on to the ground. "It's a tie..." Hinata heaved out.

"Thank god…"

"I want food…"

"Shut up pig!"

"Neverrrr!"

Sakura face palmed and rolled onto her stomach. "Im tired…"

"That was hard…" Hinata sighed.

"Agreed. I think we should go get food, then go to a bath house, then go to bed." Ino giggled.

"That sounds like a good idea…" Tenten laughed.

The four stood up and began walking to the nearest food stand.

~With Anko~

She sat across the table from Kakashi who stared at her intently. "Why did you leave if you knew you were pregnant?" He asked, worried.

"I didn't know I was and im not even sure yet, I have a doctors appointment in a few hours."

"Can I come?" He questioned, wanting to be there in case she was. "I would prefer you didn't." She responded, coldly. "If you are pregnant though… were getting married." He said seriously, staring straight into her eyes.

Her eyes widened and she could feel her heart beat quicken. "Kakashi…" She murmured and looked away.

"Im serious Anko. I love you and if we have a kid together I want them to grow up in a family. I want to give my child something I never had."

She bit her lip and drummed her fingers on the table. "I guess…" Inside she was ecstatic. She loved him with all her heart and now he was saying they were going to get married?

She glanced at a clock and stood up. "My appointment…" She said, and began to walk away. Quickly the silver haired jounin got up and followed her out the door. "Anko don't tell me you're just going to leave like that!" He called out.

She sighed and turned around, waiting. "Come on then." She huffed out. He walked over to her side and held her hand. She raised an eye brow but began to walk anyway.

They walked side by side till they got to the hospital and she walked up to the desk.

While she spoke with the nurse there Kakashi watched her.

The nurse smiled and nodded, taking her into a room. Kakashi followed.

"Ok please change into this and I'll send the doctor in here in a few minutes." She smiled and handed Anko a hospital gown, and walked out.

The two stared at each other. Then it hit them.

"Oh god…were going to be parents…"


	13. Why the Commotion?

The four girls stood up and began walking toward a bath house so they could clean up and eat something.

"Hey girls!" they heard from behind them.

Ino turned and groaned. "Naruto alert."

The rest of the turned and watched the blonde approach. "Nee Sakura Sasuke would like to see you."

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "If he wants to see me he can come to me." Naruto sighed. She didn't understand how much Sasuke hated not seeing her.

"Sakura come on…just go see him. He is really upset about you…" Naruto pleaded.

"Yeah Saks. Go see him." Ino snickered.

"Shut up pig." Sakura punched her arm. "Alright, where is he then?"

Naruto grinned, "He's at the hotel by the tower." She rolled her eyes and trotted away.

"Stupid Sasuke…" She murmured, walking down the dusty street. Vendors called out to her as she passed, but she had no need for them right now, she needed to find Sasuke and set him straight. She didn't need him in her life, nor did she want him there.

She kicked a rock as she passed the Hokage's tower and looked around for a hotel.

She groaned when she saw him, standing a few yards away, watching her. "Sakura." He beckoned.

"Coming your highness." She hissed under her breath. She walked over and put a fake smile on. "What can I do for you Sasuke-san?" She asked, making sure to sound friendly.

"I was wondering uhm…if you would…happen to want to go out with me?" He asked, carefully. She stared at him. Did he _really_ ask that _now?_ "_Really_ Sasuke? Now you want to date me? Why? Because I don't kiss your ass anymore?" She stepped closer to him, poking his chest.

"Because I don't love you? Because im over you? To try and make _me_ feel like _I _lost something? Well Sasuke_-kun_, no thank you. Never. So go run home and _you_ cry yourself to sleep for a change. Im not bowing to your feet anymore boy." She growled out, spinning around and walking off, angrily.

Sasuke stared after her. She rejected him. She said she loved him. Did she lie…? No. Sakura would _never_ lie to him. She was just scared. Yeah.

Sakura rolled her eyes after she had calmed down. "Did he seriously think I'd love him again?"

She sighed and flopped on a bench, oh she couldn't wait to get out of this town.

~With Anko~

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! ASSHOLE!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT, PRETTY MUCH KNOWING YOU WERE CARRYING OUR CHILD!" "OUR CHILD? NO, THIS IS _MY_ CHILD!"

"OH NO ITS NOT! THAT IS OUR BABY AND I WILL BE THERE EVERY STEP OF THE WAY!"

Anko huffed and sat down on the hospital bed. "I can't believe this! I'm not cutting training those girls short because of a stupid pregnancy."

Kakashi sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "Well, how about this. Come back in 8 months, so you can be home to have _our _baby."

She stared at him. "Fine." "Oh, and were getting married."

"Shouldn't you get on a knee and pull a ring or something?"

"I will. At some point."

"Some point?"

"Soon."

"Better be."

Kakashi smiled at her and held her hand. "Anko, were going to raise this baby right okay?"

She leaned on him and sighed. "We better, or you get the child in the divorce papers." She joked and he just laughed.

~With the girls and Naruto~

Tenten groaned as Naruto kept bugging Hinata. "You're so cute Hinata-chan!" Was all he had been saying for the better part of the past twenty minutes.

Ino sat there staring at the blond haired boy. Finally, he noticed. "Yes?" "Im seeing if I have magical brain powers that will make you go away."

"…"

"…"

"…" The three just sat there staring at the blonde. "Ino. You're dumb." Tenten said, rolling her eyes. Ino pouted and looked out the window. "Oh look! It's Sakura!" She exclaimed and stood up, pointing. "Sakuraa!" Naruto yelled, attracting her attention. She smiled and walked in. "Well? How did it go?"

"I told him to not to talk to me. That I was done with him."

Naruto stared at her. "You're kidding right? Do you know how long it took him to get over himself and ask you?"

They stared at him. "Yeah I know and I moved on before he could. It's his fault, not mine."

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura-chan…"

"Don't Sakura-chan me. Im done with him!"

"But I love you."


	14. Because I Deserve Better Now

Sakura turned and stared at him. "What?" Sasuke stood there, feeling like his heart had fallen on to the ground and could never be put back in. Is this how he made her feel? Every time he had rejected her? If so, he had wished he got over himself sooner, because this hurt like hell.

She blinked. Was he really here? Why couldn't he go away? Did he really love her? No. he's lying. He has to be. He can't love her. Not after just being able to get over him. Was this really kami's way of punishing her? Well he can get over it. She had to. So can he.

"I love you Sakura." He said again, his voice filled with hurt.

"I loved you. I got over it. Now it's your turn to see how it feels."

"It hurts, please. Don't do this to me."

She laughed. "Honestly, you sound pathetic." Then she smiled at him.

"Sorry Uchiha. I have better things to do than worry about you anymore."

"Saks don't play with him." Ino stated, swirling her lemonade. They all knew how bad it hurts to be rejected. They all knew Sakura had so much pain and sadness inflicted on her by this stuck up boy.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I think he deserves what she's doing. He doesn't deserve her."

Hinata stared at the raven haired boy in sympathy. "Poor Uchiha-san…" Naruto snorted. Sakura raised an eye brow, "Well, why are you still here?" Sasuke stared at her pitifully. Ino sighed, "Come on girls, let's head out, see how Anko and Kakashi are."

"We'll come too." Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand, who blushed furiously. Sakura glared at the blonde headed boy and walked out, following Ino, walking next to Tenten. Sasuke followed suit a few feet behind, staring at the ground, slowly trying to encase his heart back in an ice block.

Soon they reached the hospital and saw the two holding hands outside.

Ino raised an eye brow, "So?" Anko huffed. "Im pregnant for sure, so we have to cut our training short in about 8 months because someone here wants me to be in Konoha when I have my baby."

"Our baby." Kakashi corrected her. She rolled her eyes. "So what do you want it to be?" Tenten asked.

"Human." Anko snickered, giggling at her own joke. The girls gave her glare and she just sighed. "I don't really mind as long as it's my baby I'll love it whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Aww! That's so cute, we all know you two will make great parents." Ino exclaimed.

Sakura just smiled and her ex sensei and her new one. "Im very happy for you two, believe me."

"I say we celebrate!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air, grinning.

Kakashi looked at Anko. "Do you think you can hold of leaving for a few more hours and celebrate the life of our baby?"

She looked at him, and gave him a sincere smile. "Yeah, I think I could."

Sasuke was silent though this entire thing, his face cold as ice. Sakura glanced at him when he hadn't said anything for a while. She was slightly scared by the look on his face. It was utter hate.

She was worried he might do something brash when they split…

She put her thoughts aside for now so she could go to dinner in a good mood and feel happy for her teachers.

When they got there, Naruto was on the inside, Hinata in the middle, Ino next to her, and then opposite Ino was Kakashi with Anko next to him, Tenten next to Anko, Sakura next to her with Sasuke next to her and across from Naruto.

Let's just say it was very crowded.

Sasuke stared at Sakura from the corner of his eye. He wished he had come around earlier… maybe she could've accepted him… but like always he was just too late.

Ino smirked at Tenten who glared. "Oh hell no."

"Please, we all know I can eat faster than you."

"Ladies. We all know Hinata here has the record."

"Sakura, I do believe you came a close second."

Anko put her head in her hands. "Ladies. Is now really the best time?"

"Anko-Sensei! We said we would every month! It's been a month!"

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay fine."

The four girls grinned and ordered the same thing, bouncing, making petty comments. The waiter came back with the food and Sakura wiggled, making elbow room. Tenten leaned over her plate and Ino and Hinata were prepared to shove. The four girls stared at their teacher, their fingers itching towards their forks.

"Ready."

Stares.

"Set."

Sweat.

"Go."

They all grabbed their silverware and shoved food in their mouths. Kakashi stared at his former student in awe. He had no idea who Sakura really was. She was this crazy, outgoing girl that _wasn't_ just obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha.

The girls made slurping noises and giggled. "Hinata! You are the new winner!" They all laughed as Ino giggled and took off a bracelet and passed it to her. "Here you are! Worthy of my title!"

Sasuke looked at the girl he called annoying and weak. He propped his chin up in his hand and stared out the window, picking at his food.

The four girls smiled and pushed their plates away. "Well, that was fun." Ino giggled.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Did you four _really_ have to act like pigs?" "Oh please Anko-Sensei if Kakashi wasn't here you would have participated and you know it."

The woman blushed and looked away. Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "So how has your training been going ladies?" He asked. Sakura glared at him. "Awesome. Im doing a lot better since I switched teachers." She hissed out angrily. "You don't have to be rude. We all know you couldn't work well with me around." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Says the boy who just _begged_ me to go out with _him_. In case you haven't realized it by now _Uchiha_, I have moved on." She hissed out.

Anko stood up before they could start fighting. "Kakashi, I think it's time we went our ways." She said hastily. Kakashi agreed.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled. She looked at him quizzically. "Be safe okay?" He smiled. She blinked and a small blush powdered her cheeks. "Ah…always Naruto-kun."

Kakashi and Anko split the bill, much to Kakashi's dismay. They gave a swift good bye kiss and went their separate ways into the darkness of the oncoming night.


	15. Not Like This

The next morning the girls awoke in their hotel room to a large noise coming from the hall way. Ino groaned and put a pillow over her head while Sakura decided to get up and get ready for the day.

Tenten glared at the door hoping they would shut up. But sadly… They didn't. Poor little Hinata, who hated being woke up in the morning, growled, yanked the door open and screamed into the arguing couples face, "WILL YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN OR GO SOMEWHERE ELSE? THERES PEOPLE _TRYING_ TO _**SLEEP**_ BUT THEY CANT BECAUSE OF _YOUR _YELLING." She huffed and slammed the door in the unsuspecting couples face.

Tenten smiled at her and Ino gave her a thumbs up from under the covers. "Good job Hina-chan~" The Half-awake blonde yawned before laying her head back on the pillow and drifting back into her sleep.

As the rest of the group fell back asleep, Sakura was in the shower, getting ready for the day. They would be heading out as soon as the rest of the team got up and ready but she wanted to do some training before they left. She needed to figure out how to use her new found powers.

She sighed as the water pounded against her bare skin and she scrubbed her hair of the dirt and grime it seemed to collect. As she continued her shower routine she began thinking of how to work on her fire control. It was hard for starters. Fire was the most uncontrollable element next to water. You can't tame it.

She turned off the water and dried off. She put on a white tank top with black spandex shorts and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She put on her ninja sandals, tucked Tenten back in, since she keeps falling out of her bed, fixed Hinata's position so when she woke up she wouldn't be in pain, and pulled the blankets over Ino. She loved her best friends dearly. She giggled as she stepped out of the room.

She turned around and bumped into Anko.

"Anko-Sensei!" She gasped at the woman. She put a hand over her heart and smiled. "I wasn't expecting to see you up so early!"

"As would I, Sakura-Chan. Now, do tell, where you plan on going?"

"Ah, im going to train."

"By yourself?"

"Yes…"

"We are a unit Sakura. We train as one. We are one. You girls are to be the saviors of this world. You all need to be on equal ground."

She stared at her sensei, in awe. Then she nodded. "Hai sensei. I shall wait then." "Good. I am happy you decided to wake up and get ready."

"Ah, arigato sensei!"

"Now, will you help me awake your fellow team mates?"

"Ah… I think I will wake Hinata…"

"Uhm…okay…"

They walked into the bedroom and stared at the three girls. Sakura walked over to Hinata and shook her. "Wake up Hina-Chan!" She yelled, and then jumped back. Just in time, as the girl lashed out around her. "WHO'S WAKING ME UP AT THIS UNGODDLY HOUR?" She yelled, her lavender eyes slightly red from sleep.

"Me." Sakura said, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh, good morning Sakura-Chan~" Hinata yawned. "Go get ready." She said, pushing her into the bathroom. "Alright alright!" She huffed and closed the door.

Anko pushed the other girls out of bed, not so gently, and told them to get ready for their day.

After everyone was showered and dressed, they packed up their thinks and went on with their day.

Anko looked around. It was sand for miles. Seeing no one she nodded. "Okay girls, let's train."

They blinked and nodded, putting their stuff down and walked a ways away. "Well… How?" Hinata asked. Anko rolled her eyes and pointed to four spots, quite a ways from each other. They each walked to a spot and waited for more instruction.

Anko made clones of herself and they stood in front of each of the girls.

"Now ladies. I don't want you using weapons. Only your powers. So, activate them. Oh, also, you better do it quickly because as soon as im done talking their going to come at you. Have fun ladies." She said smiling. The girls blinked and quickly turned to their opponents who were running after them.

They turned and ran, "How did we do this?" Ino yelled, jumping over a sand dune. "Uh… We concentrated last time…"

"GET ANGRY! That's how we did one time!"

They all began thinking of the hurtful words that had been said about them from their teammates. It sparked their anger and soon, just as planned, their ears and tails popped out. They slid on the sand and turned around. Ino round house kicked the Anko she was fighting in the face.

Hinata slipped down, threw her hands on the sand and knocked the clone's feet out from under her.

Sakura threw her weight down and her leg up, kicking the clone in the chin.

Tenten flipped herself above and, being the smart one, opened a hole where she was in the sand and the Anko clone fell into it.

Ino saw what she did and focused on the air around her, and the wind picked up as her Anko stood up. She kept concentrating on her task while she dodged the attacks, the wind picked up more and soon, a mini tornado was being formed. Ino smirked as it picked her Anko up and threw it into the air.

Hinata huffed. There wasn't any water near here….how…she groaned. She had to take it from the air…

She focused on the air, feeling it getting thicker with her quiet pleading with it. She squeaked as one of Anko's punches hit her straight in the chest. The air thickened really fast and her clone began to feel pressure on her chest. The clone's eyes widened as all the water from her body was sucked out and she spoofed away. Hinata panted and smiled. _'I did it…'_

Sakura glared at the clone. It had hit her in the nose. Which had hurt. She growled and began focusing on the heat, hoping to coax a fire out of it. As the temperature rose, so did the heat the clone was feeling on her body…The clone screamed as fire burst on her body and she spoofed.

Anko's eyes narrowed. She was glad they were using their powers but Sakura and Hinata were using them in the worst way possible… Torture…

Oh if Tsunade-sama could see this she wouldn't be happy…


	16. Progress

Anko sighed as she walked up to Hinata and Sakura. "Girls. I need to talk to the two of you."

They blinked. "Nani? Why?" "Just, come over here, Tenten, Ino, good job today."

The girls nodded and sat down, their tails laying in the grass.

Sakura and Hinata walked over to where Anko was standing. "Hai sensei?" Hinata asked, timidly. "Training is going well, but you two, are using your powers in ways you shouldn't be. Torturing you're enemies in not the way to go ladies." She looked each of them in the eye seriously. "I don't like the way you two are using your gifts. You _must_ think of a different way. I cannot allow this to continue like that alright?"

The two girls nodded. "Hai." They said simultaneously, and walked to where the other two were sitting. "Alright ladies, get up, we need to continue. I want to get half way to the next village by sunset at least.

They nodded and grabbed their backpacks and began walking.

"Nee, Forehead!" Ino asked. Sakura turned, "Yes pig?"

"Later we should do Hinata and Tenten's hair!"

Tenten's eyes widened. "Oh no. No you are not."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Tennie it's not that big of a deal."

"But… my hair!"

"It's not like they're going to be cutting it Tenten." Hinata rolled her eyes while making the statement.

The brunette huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Goody!" Ino squealed. Anko rolled her eyes at her student's antics. Honestly…

"Nee Anko sensei we can do your hair too!"

Eyes widen. "No thank you."

The four girls rolled their eyes at their teacher. "Anko, come on." She just kept walking.

A few hours later the sun had been set for about thirty minutes before Anko stopped. "Okay girls, let's set up here for the night." They nodded and pulled out their tents. "Sakura, make a fire. Ino, go with Tenten and collect wood. Hinata, go get water and fish."

"Hai sensei!" The four chorused and began their assigned tasks.

Sakura sat down on a log and concentrated, trying to activate her demon side. She smiled as she felt the swirl of chakra that came with the tail and ears. She focused on her task at hand and began willing the spot she had set up to burst into flame.

"Come on… Please?" She asked nicely. There was a small wave of heat that came her way. She grinned and she began to continue with her pursuit of flame before it finally lit up.

Hinata stared at the water. Why couldn't her power be less complicated? She bit her lip and began moving her hands in slow circular motions, making a small ball of water. She smiled and began to move it towards a water bottle. Gently to turned into a stream from the bottom of the ball and went into the bottle. She jumped with glee. "Yes!" She yelled, fist pumping, and…accidently throwing the water bottle on the ground. The water spilled into the grass…

She stared at the bottle, glaring at it. She then repeated the process with all of her bottles, smiling happily, her grin getting bigger as she filled each bottle.

They had made improvement. Both of them.


	17. Style?

Anko roasted the fish that Ino and Tenten had caught.

She looked up as Hinata walked back into camp.

"Hey, got the water?"

She gave a big grin and nodded. "You bet!" Anko raised an eye brow at the girl's cheeriness of getting the water and just shrugged it off.

"Alright, our next destination is snow country. We will be passing through the water and mist first though. So when we pass through the next village we will be picking up some supplies that should help us get through."

The girls looked at each other. "Does this mean…SHOPPING!" They squealed. The four girls began thinking about getting new clothes and things. "Oh! Let's do our hair!" Ino squealed, grabbing Hinata and she began to fiddle with her hair, twirling it. "Waahh Hina-Chan you're hair so soft!" The blonde exclaimed.

Sakura chased Tenten around the camp. "Tenten! Stop! Just let me play with you're hair!" She yelled. The brunette hissed at her. "Never!" Sakura growled and ran faster. "I will catch you!" "No you wont!"

The two chased each other around before Sakura finally caught her by the back of her shirt. "Got you!" She grinned in triumph. She then gave her a creepy grin. "Tenten. You're not going to like this."

She grabbed her hair ties and pulled them out. Tenten yelped as her long brown waves fell. Ino and Hinata's eyes widened. "It…it… it looks like…like a chocolate waterfall…" Ino whispered.

Anko rolled her eyes at her students. These were the girls that were going to save their lives? She had a lot of work to do.

They smiled as Sakura began to braid the not so happy demon's hair. Ino went back to Hinata's hair. She began to put it up in a pony tail, and pulled it through, and braided the bottom.

Tenten huffed as Sakura wrapped hit into a braided bun. "Yay! You're guy's hair looks so pretty!" Sakura squealed. Hinata turned around and motioned for Ino to turn so she could do hers.

Tenten turned around and began to run her fingers through Sakura's hair. "I don't know how to do these things…"

Sakura smiled. "Just…Put it in a pony tail or something. Do what ever you want." She said, smiling at her.

Tenten gave a slow nod.

Hinata took Ino's hair tie and took select pieces of her hair on one side, took them to the other side and braided them there.

Tenten nervously began to put Sakura's hair up. She put the pink locks into pig tails and began to curl the pink strands.

"Food's ready guys." Anko called.

The four girls got up and walked over to the fire, they sat around it and each grabbed a fish that had been roasting next to the fire on a stick.

Hinata bit into it and her face began to turn red. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" She yelled, fanning her tongue. The other girls stared at the blue haired girl that was currently in distress.

She ran around the campsite, slipping on the sandy ground. "Wah!" She yelped as her butt made contact with the ground.

She looked around at her friends and sensei. "Why didn't any of you guys help me?" She yelled.

They stared giggling. "it was too funny!" They laughed. She huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from them.

Soon she stood up and walked back over to her spot, eater her now warm fish.

As they finished their food, they looked at Anko's hair. Ino snapped her fingers. "We have to untie her hair!" Anko's eyes widened. "Oh hell no." She glared at her student. "Why not?" The blonde pouted.

"Because! I like my hair the way it is!" She huffed, fluffing her hair. They rolled their eyes.

Tenten pointed to her braided swirl on the back of her head. "I didn't want _this_ to happen but I let them do it anyway! Come on just let us do something its not like anyone else will see it."

The older girl stared at the pleading faces of her four students. She sighed. "Alright, when were done with dinner…" She pouted.

They cheered and finished their fish quickly and smiled at her. She gulped.

"Alright sensei, take your hair down." Tenten commanded.

She groaned and reached behind her head and pulled on the end of the ribbon that held her hair up.

They gasped as their teachers' hair spilled onto her shoulders, the lovely purple hair that she had kept up for as long as they had known her.

"Wahh! You're hair is so pretty!" Hinata exclaimed.

The teacher let a blush coat her face and she shook her head.

They grinned and crowded around their teacher with very creepy smiles on each of their faces.


	18. The True Monsters

They sat around the fire, giggling like mad men. They had pinned their teacher down, fought to get her hair down, and won. They were very proud of themselves, because now, their lovely strict teacher's hair was down, curled, and pinned.

Least to say, Anko was not happy in the slightest.

There was a snap a few meters away from where they had set up camp.

The four girls were on their feet, ready, kunai in hand.

"Foolish girls, you really think you can stop _us?_ You're powers haven't even been fully developed."

Anko's eyes widened. "No! How do you know?!"

A kunai whizzed past the girls and hit Anko straight on.

The woman grunted in pain. "Time to die ladies." A sadistic voice came from behind them.

A sword plunged through Hinata's stomach.

The girls screamed. "What's happening?!"

There were hundreds. They were surrounded. How would they survive?

* * *

Ino shook with fear. They weren't ready for this!

Blood splashed across Tenten's face as she shoved a kunai into one of the attackers. "Sakura!" The pink haired girl was scared out of her mind, yet she was doing her best under the pressure, the fear, the pain.

"We can do this!" Hinata called out, tears running down her face. They knew there was a chance to none they would make it out alive.

"We have to change! It's our only hope!" Ino called out, a sword stuck in her side. The four girls ran to each other, taking hits and giving them as they tried to meet.

The four girls clenched their fists, backs against each other, turning their fear into anger, hate.

Their tails sprouted, ears emerged. They didn't feel much more confident but they had more power now.

Each girl took off at the speed of light into their own direction. Flames burning up the area where Sakura's feet touched, leaving burning victims in her wake. The earth opened up and swallowed the intruders whenever Tenten willed it. The opposing ninja were dropping like flies, but there was still many.

Ino gasped in pain as she felt shuriken puncture her legs.

The blonde stumbled to the ground. She tried to get back up, but a foot had been placed on her neck. "Demon scum." The ninja hissed. Tears fell from her face. She was only thirteen. She didn't want to die.

The ninja rose to strike. Ino's eyes glowed grey, "_I will not die here, you insolent human." _Ino grabbed the mans' foot, and snapped it. He shrieked in pain. She grinned, long canine's poking out. "_You really thought you could kill me? My host is what's keeping me alive and I will protect her with everything I have."_ Ino hissed, grey markings forming on her arms. With that, the ninjas' neck was snapped.

The blond stood. _"My sisters. Time to awaken. We are needed."_

* * *

Hinata paused. The blood streaming from her arm where she had been stabbed began to slow. Her eyes glowed bright blue. Hinata could feel her body twitching. _'Relax my host, when you awake, everything will be fine. Allow me to handle these insufficient humans.'_

"They couldn't possibly be awakening! They don't awaken till the new moon!"

"_Au contraire. We awaken when we feel a threat great enough that our host can't handle. Leave it to the human fool to think he knows everything."_ Sakura stood, in a pool of blood. Men's fallen bodies lay around the small girl.

Tenten smirked. _"Shall we finish this? The trainer has been injured, and taken. Our hosts need her." _

Hinata rolled her eyes and waved her blue marked hand. _"Get on with it then."_

The four girls. If they could be called that, stood against the mass swell of ninja. "You will lose. You taint this world!"

Ino hissed. _"We made this world. You're turning our home into a monster. You need to be eliminated."_

Sakura stepped up, Ino along her side. Lava shot from the earth's core in fountains, spraying over them creating a hell like scene. Winds picked up, taking the lava across the now barren area. Ninja screamed in pain as the hissing sound of burning flesh could be heard.

Tenten smiled, the earth rumbled with great vibrations, opening up a rift, that Hinata had water shooting from, turning Sakura's hot lava, into rocks, which were pelting the ninja.

The four girls inhaled, a wild animalistic look taking over their eyes. Hinata pounced on the nearest ninja, her feet and hands on his shoulders. She sunk her teeth into his neck, and ripped.

The leader's eyes widened in horror as the ninja's head rolled to his feet. This was going to become a blood bath.

Screams filled the air, heads, arms, legs, limbless bodies were everywhere. His massive army. It was taken down by thirteen year old girls. Thirteen year old girls that had the souls of the gods in them. The gods that brought peace by havoc.

* * *

His eyes widened as he stared at the brunette standing in front of him. Blood caked her face, a crazed look in her eye. Tears slid down his face.

"_Don't kill him yet Inya. We are going to get information out of this pathetic man._" Hinata hissed.

The brown haired teen backed off, and allowed him to be surrounded.

"_How did you know who was hosting us."_ Ino asked.

"We… We did research. We infiltrated the highest power. We stole scrolls, we followed old clues."

"_How did you know this was when we would resurrect?"_ Sakura tilted her head.

"He is coming, you know this, he has returned, so must you."

"_Smart human you are. Yet it is not enough to spare you're pathetic life."_ Hinata hissed.

All he heard was the rushing sounds of wind and a scream tore from his lips as his limbs were torn from his body, this was what it felt like? What the sound of human flesh tearing sounded like?

His eyes went black, and that was the end of Danzo.


	19. We Need to Man Up

The girls stared at the massacre around them, not being able to concentrate on one body.

"Did…Did we do this?" Hinata asked, scared.

Ino looked at her hands. They were stained in blood.

"I think so…"

"Oh… Oh my god, Tenten…There is blood all over your face…" Sakura shook. Tenten's eyes widened and she touched her cheek.

"What the hell is going on…?"

"I-I remember, right before I blacked out… I told myself to do anything to keep us alive…"

"Do you think we fully activated our demons?"

"Where's Anko!" Ino yelled, spinning around. "Anko!"

"Anko-Sensei!?" They began calling, moving through the woods.

Hinata's eyes began to water. "What if we killed her?!" She cried.

"I don't think we would kill her, now all of you, be quiet." Tenten hissed. They began to walk through the forest silently. Owl's hooted in the night, slightly scaring Ino and Hinata. Sakura was walking behind silently, trying to figure out what happened.

The girls began to move through the woods a bit faster, wanting to find their teacher.

"What if we don't find them?"

"We will find them soon. I don't think it will be tonight though…they have too much of a head start."

Ino sniffed. "What if… What if they killed the baby?" Her tears gleamed in the moonlight as they took in the thought.

They were silent. "Let's not think about it?" Sakura whispered. Giving them all a painful smile, she opened her arms, for a group hug.

The three tearful girls walked into her arms, and hugged each other. "We'll get through this, yeah? We're _the_ Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, weapons prodigy, and Sakura Haruno. We can get our teacher back. Okay? I know things might not be as easy now, but we have to grow up sometime. This is just one test that's going to bring us into that path that will help us save the village. So, we need to man up, and get our teacher back." She looked at her best friends and gave a grim smile.

Ino began to chuckle, tears still falling down her face. "When did you grow up so much forehead? It feels like yesterday we were enemies for Sasuke's affections…"

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"That was so stupid you guys." Tenten giggled.

Ino stared at Sakura for a while. "I went home and cried… I never wanted to lose my best friend over a petty fight like that."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah…"

Hinata looked at all her friends. "I'm glad we're together. I don't think I would rather have anyone else to go on this roller coaster of a life with."

The four girls broke apart. "Okay, now we need to go get our teacher back, yeah?" Tenten spoke, looking around at her friends.

Hinata nodded, adjusting her pack.

Ino sighed and fixed her hair.

Sakura grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Tenten turned and the four girls made their way into the night, unaware of the watchful eyes from overhead.

**Sorry this took two months! I love all my wonderful readers and thank you so much for your patience, I hope this is okay, let me know if you have any ideas you want to see!**

With love, 

**~Star**


	20. Today's A New Day

"Ne, so do you think they had it wrong? I mean, I think we're containers, of something within." Hinata mumbled, resting a hand on her stomach.

Sakura thought about it for awhile. "Well, I don't know. I mean, from the academy the only recent 100 year old demon problem was the tails…"

Tenten looked thoughtful. "Now that I think about it…Wasn't there a group of female animal demons that saved the ninja world from some guy?"

Ino raised an eye brow. "You guys are dorks, I never paid attention."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's because you were too busy ogling Sasuke."

"Like you weren't!"

"Shut up!" Tenten yelled, smacking them both on the head.

"Sorry." They chorused.

"Well, do you think we could be like their reincarnations or something?" Hinata asked.

Tenten shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean we blacked out when I guess they took over, so I think, they developed a split part in our brain, that triggers whenever where in danger."

Ino tilted her head. "So, we aren't the real demons, we're…their other halves?"

Sakura walked, deep in thought. "I remember, reading a small passage in a book once, don't give me that look pig, some people do read, but it was about how, when they had saved everything, that their personalities switched off. They weren't who they had been. Sort of like a split personality, I guess. So we are their reincarnations, in a way. We all originally had a split personality, but they took over it."

"Forehead, you gave me a headache."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess if you know what's going on I guess it'll be okay. "

Hinata just stared of into space, taking in the information that Sakura had supplied them.

"Well, now I think we need to find a place to stay for the night, considering our sleeping bags are ruined…" Ino stated.

Hinata looked around, "We should be coming up on a village soon, don't you guys think?"

Sakura looked at the blue haired water user worriedly. She'd talk to her later.

The four girls walked in silence, and judging by the moon's position, it was about 3 in the morning, and they were all as tired as you could get.

"Ah, I think I see lights up ahead!" Ino yelled, and took off running, the thought of a warm bed and running water boosting her energy.

The other three girls ran after her yelling for her to wait up.

Thankfully they had enough money for a night, though they had to share beds, they didn't mind it wasn't a big deal for them.

* * *

Hinata awoke first, stretching out; she swung her legs over the side and walked over to the bathroom. "Oh Anko-sensei… Please be alright…" She whispered, staring at herself in the mirror. She thought of her beloved teacher and tears struck her eyes.

She turned on the shower and got in, cleaning the dried blood out of her hair, getting her mind off her teacher.

Ino woke to the shower running. She looked next to her, noticing Hinata was gone. "She's taking a shower…" She mumbled, and walked over to her pack. She pulled out a fresh pair of clothes for each of her friends and took the dirty ones down to the laundry area.

Tenten woke up, and shook Sakura into consciousness. "What?" She grumbled out.

"Come on, we need to get ready."

Hinata stepped out of the shower in clean navy blue shorts, a light purple tank top, and a violet half jacket pulled over top. "Morning!" She called happily.

"I see you're bright and peppy this morning." Sakura said, rubbing her eyes, and walking over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on her way over and closing the door behind her.

Hinata walked over to her pack, noticing her clothes were gone. "Where are the dirty clothes?"

"I think Ino went to wash them."

Hinata nodded and put her bag on the bed, sitting on it. "So? How was your sleep?"

Tenten sat there thoughtfully. "I think, I talked to the other half in my dreams… She said we were going in the correct direction for what we're seeking, but I don't know what she means. If she means Anko, that's great, but that's not the only thing we want."

Hinata nodded, "We're also seeking strength…" She murmured.

"Exactly, so I just hope she means Anko." Tenten said sadly, thinking about her teacher.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then heard the water cut off as Sakura finished up her shower.

Sakura walked out in a dark pink halter top shirt, black shorts, with a black jacket. "Hey, why do you guys look so… solemn?"

"Ah, we're just thinking about Anko-sensei."

Sakura nodded. "Well don't think too hard, we don't want you two too injure yourselves." She winked.

Tenten laughed and Hinata smiled. Tenten stood and grabbed a towel. "Well, I think I need to shower."

"Please do, you stink." Sakura said, pinching her nose, jokingly. Tenten stuck her tongue out and closed the bathroom door.

"Nee, Hinata, cheer up okay? We'll find her; she and the baby will be perfectly okay!" Sakura promised a hand on Hinata's head.

The blue haired girl stared up at her, tears coming to her eyes. "S-Sakura-chan! It just isn't fair! Why is this happening to us?!" She sobbed her arms around the pinkette. Sakura just wrapped her arms around Hinata as she sobbed.

"I just wanted a normal life! Why can't I just be happy? Why can't this end?!" She cried.

Sakura stroked her friend's hair. "Shhh, Hinata. It'll be alright."

"Why can't we just be kids? We're only 13!"

Sakura nodded. "I know, but remember what I said? We all have to grow up sometime; we were just chosen to grow up faster."

Hinata pulled away from Sakura. "Okay."

Hinata composed herself, and Ino came back from the laundry, their clothes in a basket she had borrowed. "Good! You're up and dressed!" She plopped the basket on the ground and pulled out clothes, sorting them. "Take your pile, roll the clothes, and put them in the pack, they'll fit better that way. We also need to get supplies before we leave, we only have a minimal amount of food left."

The two girls nodded and rolled their clothes into cylinder shapes, and gently put them in their packs.

Tenten walked out of the bathroom in dark green cargo shorts and a fitted camouflage shirt and her hair in its usual buns. "What'cha doin?" She asked.

"What you're going to do, while I shower." Ino said, getting up and taking a shower.

Tenten plopped onto her bed and grabbed some of her clothes and copied the other girls.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"After this, I figured we would go get breakfast in the lobby, get some supplies, plan out how we plan on finding Anko-sensei, and go." Sakura spoke, zipping her pack.

Hinata nodded. "Sounds easy."

The three girls began chit chatting about what they would like to do if they had extra time.

They all paused when Ino came out of the bathroom.

She was in a tight blue tube top with a navy blue jacket on top in black shorts with her hair in a pony tail, a few pieces left out to frame her face.

"Now that we're all here, I had a dream last night…" Tenten started.

"No way! I've never had one before!" Sakura said sarcastically.

Tenten punched her arm and continued. "I met my other half, she told me we were going in the right direction for what we're seeking, but I don't know what she means by that, since we're seeking Anko, but at the same time we are seeking strength…"

Ino sat there, taking it in.

"I just hope she means Anko." Sakura spoke up,

Ino nodded her head. "I agree, right now, I think we're mostly seeking Anko more than strength." She sat up straighter.

The girls nodded and grabbed their bags, slipping on their shoes. "Let's get out of here and go."

With that, the four girls left the hotel room, to begin a long day.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I'm late, but here you go! I tried really hard, I've just been so busy. Here's an extra long chapter for the wait! Au Revoir for now~**

**With love,**

**Star**


	21. The Old Man With The Staff

The four girls walked into the blinding light of the early morning.

"Why did we decide to leave this early? I think we should have left at night fall." Tenten mumbled.

"Tenten. Shut up." Sakura huffed.

"Come on girls. Hinata, you'll go get the food. Tenten, Sakura, go find a weapon store and stock up our weapons."

"And what are _you_ going to do Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

"_I'm_ going to look around and see if I can find any information about Anko-sensei. I do have the mind transfer technique after all."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Okay Ino, well, let's meet up at the park over there in an hour ok?" She pointed to the small park where children were playing.

"Alright! Well let's go Saks."

"Okay, see you guys later!" Sakura and Tenten made their way into the business area and Hinata hugged Ino before going to find her way to the market.

Ino sighed and turned around, looking at the city. "Where do I start?" She sighed, as she began to walk towards the stalls.

She walked up to a vendor who looked a little sleazy. "Why hello pretty lady. What can I do for you?" he asked, resting his elbows on his stall.

She gave him a smile, while in the inside she wanted to puke. "I was wondering if you had seen a woman come through here? Possibly with two or three men. She has a spiked pony-tail and a Konoha ninja head band."

The man thought about it for a moment. "Nope, sorry little lady."

She sighed and bid the man farewell.

She began walking around, asking several other people. All the same answer.

"Are you serious? This is the only village around for miles!" She huffed, kicking a rock. This wind picked up a bit, sensing her anger.

She looked up at tall dark building. She hadn't noticed it before.

She didn't see any harm with walking up and asking, at this point she was desperate.

* * *

She knocked three times on the door then took a step back and waited for them to come to the door.

When no one came she began to grow impatient. Flipping her pony tail over her shoulder she knocked again, but harder.

"Coming!" She heard a gruff voice from inside.

She smiled as an old man opened the door. "What? If you're selling something, you can leave now, I'm not interested in cookies."

"No sir, I had a question for you."

"Well? Spit it out, I don't have all day for you."

She was getting agitated with his attitude.

"It's pretty windy out today…" He mumbled.

"Sir, I was wondering if you had seen a woman, with a spiky pony tail come through, with possibly two or three men, and maybe against her will?"

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I didn't see anything, but I heard some screaming, that sounded like a woman, and she sounded angry. There were some shouts too, for some men. It sounded like they were dragging her."

Ino's eyes widened. "Which way did it sound like they were heading?!"

The old man pointed into a forest. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you young lady. It's got a hell full of dangerous things in there."

She smiled at the man. "Don't worry sir, I can take care of myself, thank you, you have no idea how much help you have been. Have a nice day."

He stared at her. "Take care. Oh, and remember this. If you plan on going in there. Right is always wrong."

She raised an eyebrow at him but waved and walked away.

"Right is always wrong huh?" She pondered what on earth he could mean by that.

"Well I won't try and save her, but I'm going to scout out where they are." She said, staring up at the tall forest.

She walked in and instantly felt a cold chill run up her spine. "Well, if that's not a pleasant greeting I don't know what is." She ran her hands up her arms and proceeded forward.

She came to a fork in the road. "Hmm… which way."

'_Right is always wrong'_ the old mans' voice came into her head. "Is that what he meant?" She asked, while turning left. "What if they had gone right?" she mused.

She continued on the left ward path, if they had gone right, she could come back with the girls and go that way.

She sighed and stared up at the sun. She had no idea how long she had been in here, and it was getting hot.

Birds chirped around her and she heard a hissing noise.

"S-Snake?" She shakily said, turning around.

A giant red and yellow snake was about 7 yards away from her. It was about 20 feet long.

"Oh yeah… that's a snake." She shook in fear.

It flicked its tongue out at her, its yellow eyes piercing her.

"Hey mister snake… it's cool. We're cool." She laughed nervously, her hands up.

It slithered around and hissed at her when she tried to leave. She squeaked and fell over a tree root.

The giant snake began its way over to her. "No, no, no no no!" She screamed, backing up.

"Wind! Wind help me!" She yelled. "Oh like that's going to do you real good Ino!" She yelled at herself.

"Okay, stop yelling at yourself and focus." She closed her eyes and pretended there wasn't a giant snake heading towards her.

She felt herself being lifted off the ground and up into the trees. "Yes! TAKE THAT SNAKE!" She called down. The snake flicked its tongue out towards her and began to slither up the tree.

Ino took off into the branches, heading back to where she came.

"Girl, didn't I tell you not to come in here?" She heard.

She gaped as she looked down. The old man was standing there in a blood red cape, a wooden staff almost as big as he was with a bright blue crystal ball on it.

"Old man! You're going to get yourself killed!" She yelled, and jumped onto the forest floor.

"Girl, be quiet and stand behind me."

"I think I should be telling you that." She huffed, and stood next to him.

"What's with the stick?"

"It's a staff, and it's going to save your arse missy."

The snake winded down the tree. Ino picked the wind up. She was prepared this time around.

"Are you doing that?" The old man looked at her.

She nodded. "It's a long story." The wind began to form a tornado and it headed towards the snake.

The old man pointed his staff at the tornado and its size doubled, with kunai flying around in it.

He waved the staff and the weapons flying inside the tornado grew.

Not to be out done by an old man, Ino raised the tornados speed.

The snake hissed at the oncoming attack and raised its tail.

"It won't do you much good." The old man said to the snake. As if understanding him, the snake turned its' head towards him as the tornado hit it, tearing apart the snakes skin, the weapons slicing through the muscle underneath.

Blood flew onto the trees and the old man slammed his staff onto the ground and a bright light came from it.

Ino covered her eyes and braced her body as the light rid the tornado, the wind spinning out of control.

The blood disappeared and the weapons flew into the staffs' crystal ball.

The two stood in silence and stared at the scene, no snake body, no blood, the tree branches were still, like nothing had ever happened.

"What was that?" She asked, turning towards the man.

"We can talk once you get your friends together. Meet back at my house when you gather them." With that the man walked away.

Ino just stood there, confused out of her mind. She had never mentioned any of her friends to him, and he didn't even seem startled when he found out she was the one controlling the wind without having to perform a jutsu…

She walked out of the forest, glancing at the old mans' house as she passed.

Today was going to be a very long day…

* * *

**Who's the old man? What's with his staff? Will they find Anko any time soon? Review and you'll find out!**

**With love, **

**~Star**


	22. Who Are You?

Sakura walked around the village with Tenten.

"What time do you think it is Tennie?"

"Well Saks," She said, looking up at the blaring sun, "I think it should be about time to meet up with Hinata and Ino."

The two girls began to walk towards the meeting spot, where they saw Ino waiting.

"Pig!" Sakura called out. The blond girls' head snapped toward her and she waved them over.

"Where's Hinata?"

"Over here!"

They all looked to see the girl coming with bags of food loaded onto her arms.

"Whoa, how did you get that much?"

"Well after I told this woman about how we were in search for our pregnant teacher and it was us four girls she gave me a few of everything in her stall."

Hinata set the food on the ground and they began placing some in each of their packs. "Girls. We need to go somewhere. I have an idea of where Anko is."

The three other girls nodded and quickly finished the simple task and stood up.

"Alright Ino, lead the way." Tenten said, moving her hand forward.

Then blond began walking towards the old mans' house.

* * *

Ino knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting.

The door swung open revealing the old man.

"Well it took you long enough. Come in children."

They followed him into the old house.

Hinata tugged on Tenten's sleeve and pointed to some old weapons that were hung on the walls.

Ino pattered softly behind the old man, taking in everything, while Sakura was next to her, figuring out escape routes in case this old man's intentions were harmful.

The man brought them to a small room in the corner of the house and turned to them. "Sit please."

They all sat down on the couch together as the old man sat in a worn out leather chair.

"So, will you tell me what you know about Anko now?"

"He knows something about Anko?!" Tenten yelled.

"Tell us!" Sakura demanded.

"Please. Sit. I will tell, but first I want to find out some things first." The old man spoke, raising a hand as to shush them.

The girls quieted down and stared at him.

"Now, you, the blond one, how did you preform that out in the woods without hand signs?"

Ino shifted in her spot and looked at the wall next to the old mans' head instead of at him.

"We have-"

"Why should we tell you?" Hinata interrupted.

"Hinata… He saved me in the forest."

"What were you doing in the forest?" Sakura asked.

"Hush girls!" The old man hissed, waving his hand.

The three girls glared at him, but let Ino speak, "We," She gestured to herself and the girls, "Are demon containers. We hold the Air, Fire, Earth, and Wind demons from centuries ago within our bodies." She placed her hands on her heart. "We are a sort of reincarnation of them, and can use their powers at our will."

A cold wind rattled the windows gently.

The old man gave her a hard stare.

Sakura stood, looking for a candle of some sort. She saw a bunch of candle sticks on a small table in the corner of the room.

"Watch sir." She said, gaining the old mans' attention. His eyes widened as the candles created a large flame, that grew into a flower made of fire. It separated from the candles and swooshed around the room.

Hinata drew the water from a nearby pot and drops of water fell onto the flames of the candles, and water followed the flame slower around.

It was like a dance, and soon the water clashed against the fire and steam fell over the room.

The flowers from the vase were soon flying in the air, petals dancing around them. Soon, they settled back down in the vase.

The old man stared at them in amazement. "That is some fascinating things you girls have."

The four nodded.

"Well how about you? What was that thing you did? With that staff?" Ino asked.

"That, my child, is a story, for another time."

They stood up. "No! We told you, and _showed_ you our powers!"

The old man stared at them hard, "I will tell you, after we save your teacher."

They glanced at each other. "Fine. At least give us your name."

He chuckled. "My name?"

They nodded.

"Alright, well that's not that hard."

"Well?"

"Hashirama Senju."

* * *

**Update! Like it? Do you guys know who he is? Review please!**

**Love always,**

**~Star**


	23. Finding Anko

Sakura stood up, "The first hokage?!" She yelled.

Then old man nodded his head. "Yes."

"H-How?" Hinata asked.

He looked at her and then looked to the window. "I knew that I would be needed one day, I knew it wasn't just because I was Hokage. I knew he would come back, just like I have seen before. So, I had to give something up in order to keep myself alive for so long."

The four girls looked at each other and Sakura sat back down. "Well, what did you give up?"

He gave a sad smile as he continued to look out the window. The girls followed his gaze, to a large tree somewhere in the forest.

"Come with me girls, we need to find your teacher, we have time to talk about me later. Your teacher is pregnant, is she not? We should help her before something happens to her or the baby."

The four girls nodded and stood, grabbing their packs and slinging them across their backs.

The five walked outside and back into the forest. "Now, this is where you went wrong last time. You went the wrong way." He said, and turned left. "I told you, in this forest, right is always wrong."

Ino huffed and looked away.

They kept walking at a quiet pace. No one talked, but the girls glanced at each other, and then back at Hashirama.

"You know," He spoke up, the old man attempting to make conversation, "I'm very proud of my granddaughter. She has made you village a wonderful place."

"Who are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

Hashirama laughed. "Why Tsunade of course! She is my great granddaughter."

The four girls' eyes widened. "No way…"

He smiled. "Yes, _way._" He made quotes in the air with his fingers. "I know she would be very proud of you four, having the courage to go after your teacher, even when it seems like there isn't anything to go by. I know I am."

The four girls smiled. "We have each other, to keep us strong."

He nodded. "Do any of you plan on becoming a medical ninja?"

"I do." Sakura said.

"I would like to know some basics." Ino spoke after thinking about it.

The two other girls nodded in agreement. "It would be very helpful on the battlefield." Tenten said.

Hashirama nodded. "Well I can teach you some basics, but Sakura, you'll have to have Tsunade teach you the rest. I hear she is rival to my own healing powers."

"Hashirama-sama, why did you trust us with your real name? It seems like you want to be hidden." Hinata asked.

He looked up to the sky and was quiet for a long time.

The four girls looked at each other.

"I told you my name, because I knew I could trust you. Just as I trusted the original counterparts of the element guardians."

"Element guardians?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that's what you four are. You are the human side to the element guardians. You are the counterpart, the rational side. When something triggers you to give control, or give in, to the other side of you, the human side goes away, as does your conscience. Have you done that yet?"

"Yes." The four girls answered simultaneously.

He looked back at them. "What happened?"

The four girls looked anywhere but each other or him. "We…" Ino started.

"We killed an army of men…" Hinata whispered.

Hashiramas' eyes widened. "Did they attack you?"

The four nodded. "That's when they took Anko-sensei…" Tenten said.

He continued walking. "Were you scared?"

They all said yes.

"Well that's normal."

"Why do you want to stay hidden?" Sakura blurted out.

Hashirama glanced back at her and sighed. "I'll save that for after you find your teacher."

They continued on in silence.

* * *

"How much farther?" Tenten finally asked.

"Well, it seems like we're just about there. Listen."

With that, all four girls closed their eyes. "Concentrate on your surroundings. Listen to the birds, my voice, and your friends breathing."

They all stood there, listening to their surroundings.

Birds chirping, the sound of squirrels jumping from tree to tree… and breathing.

"Do you hear that?"

The girls nodded and opened their eyes. "That way." Sakura pointed. They all followed her finger. It was what looked like a large clearing coming up.

"Very good." Hashirama praised.

They crept towards the clearing, hearing clearly the voices of people arguing, and occasionally, Ankos' voice.

The girls picked up the pace towards the clearing.

"What do you mean we cant leave yet?"

"We need more supplies. We wont get as much ransom if we let the girls' baby die."

"I have a name!"

"Oh shut up."

Hashirama pulled the girls back slightly and made his way into the clearing first.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. Four men from Danzos' army stood in the clearing, surrounding Anko, who was bound by chakra strings at her feet and hands. "Who the hell are you?" one of the men turned to ask.

"Well, right now, I am the guide, of four girls who really don't appreciate you taking their teacher from them."

All four men paled and looked around. "You mean… you mean their here? Right now?" a panicked look was in the eye of what was assumed to be the leader.

"Well, yes. I mean, did you _really_ think you could just take her? Especially since she's pregnant? Honestly, I thought you all were smarter than that."

The four girls took that as their cue to come in. they all entered the clearing, each about 4 meters apart.

"Girls!" Anko yelled, happy to see them. They didn't even glance at her, there would be time for a reunion later.

Hashirama looked back and forth between the two groups.

"Well, there's four of them, and four of you!" He clasped his hands together.

"It's a pretty even fight, don't you think?" he asked, turning to the men. They shook their heads, scared.

"No? You don't think so? I think it is. I mean you _did_ have the balls to take their teacher. So don't you have the balls to face what you should have known was coming? You four _must've_ thought you could take them on, so you grabbed their teacher."

Ino took a threatening step forward. Her blue eyes cold and narrow.

"Now don't tell me, you think you can just hand her over and be done?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with malice.

"Well… we were hoping…"

"Hoping what? That we would let you just leave _alive?_" Tenten asked.

The men gulped.

"I think that that is the last thing we're thinking right now." Hinata said.

The four men stumbled backwards on to the ground, tripping over their own feet.

In a blink of an eye, the girls were surrounding them, looking down on them.

"I hope you understand."

* * *

**Ta-da! Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry I'm a month late, I've been so busy. I'll be starting a new story too! It's a horror one, my first try, it has zombies! Please, check it out, I mean if you want to, like zombies, or wanna be my best fan, but I love everyone who enjoys my work equally.**

**Love,**

**~Star**


	24. His Story

The four girls looked down upon the men.

"Please, don't kill us!" One pleaded. Sakura just smirked.

Hinata raised her arm and the man on the ground flinched.

"Do you really think we would waste our time to kill you?" Ino spoke.

The men all looked to her.

"We only want our teacher. She will decided what your fate is, after all she was your captive."

The men all turned to Anko, pleading in their wide eyes. Anko sighed and shook her head, "Don't kill them. They may have been a little rough but they treated me kindly."

The girls backed away, and the men scrambled to their feet, high tailing it into the forest.

"They won't get out of there alive." Hashirama said as he watched them go.

Sakura bent down and cut the restraints on Anko and helped her up. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, her words filled with worry.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, I'm fine, so is the baby."

The four girls let out a sigh of relief and they all hugged her, happy to have their teacher back.

Anko turned to Hashirama. "How may I thank you sir? You showed my students to me."

Hashirama just shook his head, "There is nothing in return I want for saving someone's life. Especially a future mother. You may repay me by taking care of these girls, and raising a strong ninja for Konoha."

"What's your name?" Anko questioned, resting her hand on her belly.

He smiled. "You know my name, I can see it in your eyes, but I shall say it anyway, to confirm your suspicions, yes, I am Hashirama Senju, former Hokage of Konoha."

Anko's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "H-How?"

"I had to give something up that I loved dearly, and i have promised to show you're students once we found you, so we shall go now. Come along please." He turned and walked away, leaning on his left leg slightly.

* * *

The five females followed him deep into the forest. They were so far in the trees had become thick enough to block out the sun, only a few rays filtered through the thick canopy.

Soon enough, they came upon a tree, a very old tree.

"It's a tree." Tenten started bluntly.

"What does this tree mean?" Hinata asked, while elbowing Tenten, who shot her a glare.

"This tree, it means a great deal to me. When I extended my life, I had to sacrifice something I loved, something dear to me, and I almost didn't do it, but I knew I had too, so I could fulfill my role to teach you girls one last time. For you to save the world I had to give up my life. Or the greatest thing in it. I had to give up my most loved one."

The girls gasped and Anko's eyes softened as she moved forward to put a hand on the old man's shouldered. He leaned closer to her as he continued.

"My wife knew if this, and she knew what she had to do. Without my knowledge, she had gone to the elders, with our ceremonial knife, and said she would sacrifice herself. They agreed heartily, glad they didn't have to force her. So they sent her on her way. I had woken up shortly after she left the village. Once I found out, I ran out here. I found her body lying here. Her blood covered the ground, she was barely alive. She wouldn't let me heal her," Tears had begun falling down the old man's face, "She said, 'It must be done. I'm doing this for you and the sake of your village, _our_ village.' She told me she loved me one last time, and said she would see me again someday. Her body is buried here, under this tree. It grew from her blood, and this is the child we had together along with our daughter. It's the closest thing I have to a family now." He whispered the last part, placing his hand on the trunk and leaning his forehead on it, tears falling freely down his face now.

Ino walked up to the old man, and turned him towards her. "Hashirama-sama, look at us. We are your family also, are we not? She gave her life up for _us_. For you to continue on, to care for us and teach us our own legacy. Your wife was a medic, was she not?" He nodded. "I read that in our textbook from school. So, may I conclude she was the one who taught you to heal?" He nodded again. "Then you must teach us her legacy, your legacy also. So we can carry on. Besides, you have Tsunade-sama, am I right?"

His shoulders slumped. "I love my great grand-daughter, but I do not know her. Alas, I also can not show up in Konoha, so she shall never know I am here."

Sakura walked up to him. "We are still here though. Teach us everything you remember. We will treasure these gifts to the end."

Hinata and Tenten stepped forward. "We will carry on your wife's honor." The brunette spoke.

The old man's eyes were like waterfalls. He embraced the four girls and held them close. "You girls, you haven't changed at all. Your souls are still the same, kind hearted, strong spirited, willful ones from so long ago. I am honored to be able to teach you wonderful ladies again."

Anko smiled at her students.

"You girls, I know you girls will truly be able to end this suffering once and for all. Unite the ninja world as one once again, and stop the force that is on the way."

* * *

**Update! Sorry it's not as long, but it's packed with lots of things! Now you know some of the girls' mission. That's one part, and you found out Hashirama's story of what happened. Review my lovelies! More reviews means faster updates!**

**Love,**

**~Star**


	25. Training

The four girls stood in a circle around Hashirama, watching, waiting for him to make a move.

The older man stood, his eyes closed. He was concentrating. He hasn't used this much chakra in years.

Sakura jumped in surprise when Hashirama flung a kunai towards her, which she dodged and made a run for him, weapon drawn.

Tenten and Hinata jumped back a few feet, with the brunette drawing out her scrolls, and Hinata in front of her in a protective stance.

Ino joined in with Sakura who was caught in hand to hand combat with Hashirama.

* * *

Clangs of metal hitting one another sounded in Anko's ear as she washed her clothes. She was cleaning herself up while Hashirama practiced with the girls. It was a nice break.

Anko rested a hand on her stomach as she smiled, looking out the window.

* * *

"Good! Instead of attacking head on together, Ino you attack from behind, let Sakura be the distraction. Jump in whenever you feel I'm most vulnerable. Ready? Go." He spoke. Ino moved back into the trees, watching, waiting for her moment.

Sakura charged at Hashirama, arm out in front of her, shuriken in between her fingers. She let out a battle cry as she leapt into the air, throwing the weapons down as rain upon the man.

He dodged and that's when Tenten flew up, her weapons flying from her scrolls.

He flipped and turned in ways they didn't think he was able too.

As soon as he landed Ino was after him, weapon raised. He grabbed her arm and twisted it.

He threw her into the air and turned, running at Hinata. Ino hit the ground, all her breath gone.

Hinata stepped back as she prepared for him.

He pulled a kunai from the ground where it had fallen when Tenten unleashed her scroll. He threw it at her and she blocked it with her own.

He was right in front of her, his hand knocking her weapon out of her grip and his fist colliding with her stomach, sending her flying backwards.

Tenten watched from a tree she had jumped into, several weapons waiting.

Hashirama turned towards her, and she swept her weapons into her hand, throwing them one after another at him.

He grabbed them right out of the air and sent them flying right back to her. Tenten swung herself down and ran at him, fists only.

He raised his hands and caught the punches she threw, blocking them each with precision and accuracy that Tsunade would have marveled at.

He turned the fight so that Tenten was trying to block his attacks. One punch got through her defense, but that was all it took. Tenten was hit in the jaw, the force behind it sending her flying into a tree. He smiled.

Sakura was behind him in an instant, kunai at his neck, "We win."

"Not so fast child." He spoke. Next thing Sakura knew, Hashirama had taken her arm, twisted it, and flipped her over him, with his foot at her neck.

"That, my children, is why I was the first Hokage." He smiled at them.

The four girls got up slowly, "That was amazing."

"Now for medicine."

"No break?"

"Breaks are for slackers my dear." He spoke.

"Now, Tenten dear, come, I hit you with a weapon. Are you bleeding?"

She nodded and walked over, rolling up her sleeve, revealing a large gash. "Alright, who wants to give it a shot?" He looked around the girls.

Sakura stepped forward and moved to Tenten's side.

"Good, good. Okay, Sakura, concentrate on sending your chakra to your hand."

Sakura closed her eyes and held her hand out in front of her. They wall watched as her hand got brighter, till it was pretty much glowing with her chakra.

"Beautiful. It seems, your other half remembers this, good, now place your hand above Tenten's' wound. Don't touch her. Just let it hover above."

Sakura did as she was told, and as soon as her hand was above Tenten's arm, the green started flowing from her hand to Tenten's' arm.

Hinata shrieked as the mark on her arm began to close. Ino hushed her and watched, her eyes taking in everything Sakura did.

"Extraordinary Sakura. Well done."

Sakura stood up and smiled, but as soon as she did her knees buckled in and she started falling.

Hinata bolted up and grabbed her. "Sakura-Chan! Are you okay?"

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, jumping up and helping Hinata.

Tenten placed her hand on her forehead. "She feels fine."

"She's exhausted. She used a lot of chakra today. Take her inside to rest." Hashirama ordered.

Ino tucked one arm under Sakura's legs and one on her back and carried her inside.

"You know. Sakura's other half. The fire part of her. She was the older sister."

"What?" Tenten asked.

"You didn't know? The halves were sisters. Abandoned by their parents, the four sisters grew up, becoming on with the earth, binding themselves to it, to protect it. Fire, she was the oldest. Next comes earth. Then wind, lastly water."

"Then why don't I have fire? I'm the oldest." Tenten questioned.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure."

Tenten shrugged and they made their way inside the home.

* * *

Ino placed Sakura on the bed and turned to leave.

She blinked when she felt herself being pulled back. "Pig…"

She turned around and stared at her best friend. "Yeah forehead?"

"You did well today."

She gave her friend a soft smile. "You too, get some sleep. We still have things to do."

Sakura closed her eyes and let her hand fall back on to the bed.

"Sleep tight Saks, I know we're all going to need some more strength."

* * *

Ino walked into the living room where Anko was sitting with Hashirama.

"Come with us! We can both teach the girls things and get more things done instead of just sitting around here!"

He just shook his head. "I can't just leave my home. My wife."

Anko shook her head and placed her hand on his. "We both know she would want you to come with us, to help the girls."

Tenten motioned for Ino to join her and Hinata in the kitchen where they were preparing dinner.

* * *

"Anko wants him to come?" Ino asked while picking up a potato and joined Hinata in peeling them.

"She thinks it would save time, instead of him just training us here then moving on to our next destination." Tenten told her while washing rice.

Hinata nodded. "It would in all honesty. We could be moving, but here we have the luxury of having our own beds, running water, heating, and air conditioning."

"Plus if he did come, he would be leaving his wife. He's been here how long? It'd be hard for him to just pack it up and leave her."

They all nodded and continued making dinner.

* * *

"Hashirama-sama, please. Come with us."

"I'm an old man. I'll hold you back."

"You fought like you were 30 years old out there."

"But that's different. Plus im more exhausted than I show."

"We can work around it. We can take breaks, anything's better than sitting here, bringing people to this village who are after us."

"They've started to come have they?"

Anko nodded. "It would be more helpful to have you there." She absentmindedly rested a hand on her growing stomach.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by him.

He sighed. "Alright. We'll leave in two days. Tomorrow, in the morning I'll make a check list of things I will need before we leave, I'll give you the money for it to go get while I teach them."

Anko smiled. "I know it will mean the world to them if you come with us."

He gave a small smile. "I hope they're ready for what's coming. I truly do."

"With you training them, I know they will be."

* * *

**Update! Good, bad? Review please, it drives me to update! Also, im always open to ideas, don't forget! If you want to see something happen, I can most likely do something to add it in, unless it's ridiculous.**

**Love,**

**~Star**


	26. Memories

Sakura groaned as she awoke to a splitting headache.

She kicked her feet over the side and got up, moving to where her clothes were and changed into a new outfit.

She pulled on her red dress and then her green shorts next.

She stared into the mirror and made a face.

"I should ask Anko if we can do some jobs around here and get some new clothes. Why did I like this outfit in the first place?" She asked herself, shaking her head.

* * *

Ino stood in front of her mirror, looking at her outfit.

She turned to the side, and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, I need a change of style, this is getting old." She huffed and opened her door, leaving her room.

* * *

Tenten stared at her shirt, pulling it at different angles. "This isn't very flattering. I look weird." She sighed. "Why can't I look pretty like the other girls?" She asked herself, tilting her head to the side.

* * *

Hinata pulled on her short bangs and pulled her hoodie off.

"Why don't I like this anymore?" She sighed.

* * *

The four girls met up in the hallway, looking at each other.

"Anyone else want to shop?" Ino asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Sakura gushed.

Hinata just nodded and they turned to Tenten.

"Oh uhm, yeah I was actually thinking for a new change of style. I just don't feel… pretty…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Tenten you're the prettiest girl I've seen who doesn't need make up!" Ino huffed.

Tenten stared at them like they lost their heads.

"You guys must be blind as bats then."

Ino shook her head and grabbed the older girl, dragging her into the bathroom. Sakura and Hinata followed suit.

"Tenten, look at me." Ino said, as she bent over, washing off her make up. She wiped off the eye liner and mascara and she stood up, staring at Tenten in the mirror.

"Ino, you're pretty."

"Tenten. Look at yourself. Just look. How do you not see it? Look at your eyes. They show so much emotion and beauty. You have the best cheek bones I've ever seen. You're slim, fit, you have awesome legs, and you have the perfect mouth."

"She's right Tenten." Sakura said, leaning against the door frame.

"Sakura, you have such an exotic look! Ino, blonde hair blue eyes. Hinata, you're shy, quiet, and you're so cute."

"And Tenten is mature and strong willed." Hinata finished.

They all stared at each other.

Tenten sighed and looked back at her reflection. "I… I guess."

Ino smiled and took her hand. They walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs where Anko and Hashirama were talking.

"Anko!" Sakura called.

The two looked up.

"We would like to know if we can do some odd jobs, to get some money so we can get new clothes. We don't feel these are really, ninja fit."

Hashirama raised an eye brow and looked to Anko, who let out a long sigh. "Girls, I don't-"

"Oh please? Please please? We'll train as soon as we get back! We'll train at night if we have too! Please!" Ino cried.

The other three just nodded their heads, agreeing.

Hashirama stroked his chin, "I think I can prepare some training for night work, if it's okay with you Anko."

Anko looked back and forth between them.

"Fine! But you all have to get your own money! Don't ask me for any! Nada! Deal?"

Ino and Sakura squealed while Hinata and Tenten just smiled, and watched their friends' outburst.

"Let's go, I have some things I need to pick up before we leave anyways." Anko sighed and walked out.

Hashirama turned to them.

"Now girls, I expect you to behave in this village, they're not used to seeing ninja's walk openly around and so if you do something they may freak out a little."

The four girls nodded their heads in understanding.

"Now go, I have a big activity for you all when you get home."

They grinned and ran at him.

"Wha- ouf!" He yelped as they tackled him into a hug.

"Arigato!" They all cried out.

Hashirama just stared at them and slowly returned their hug.

They all smiled and after a few moments pulled away.

"We're going now." Sakura said, smiling at him.

He nodded and watched them all leave.

As they walked out of his home area, Hashirama made his way up to the attic.

* * *

"Oh damn." He hissed as some boxes fell. He pulled down the ladder that led to the upstairs storage area and gingerly made his way up.

He sneezed at the dust and pulled a few boxes away, pulling a trunk forward.

He sighed, memories flooding his head.

* * *

"_Hashirama-Sensei! We're getting it! Look what I can do!" A girl with long black hair called, a grin spread across her features. She raised one arm and lava shot in a stream into the sky._

"_Good job Akiko!" He called._

"_Aki!" A frustrated voice came from behind him._

_Next thing they knew, the lava was splashed in water from a river nearby._

_Hashirama turned to see a brunette with hair to her waist, tapping her foot, glaring at Akiko._

"_Now Ayame, calm down."_

"_She could have burnt the forest down!" The girl, now known as Ayame, yelled._

"_Like I would let that happen." A girl with red hair said, who was examining her nails in a tree._

_Ayame turned to her. "Oh please Karana."_

_The girl raised an eyebrow._

"_You don't think I can raise a new forest? Or that I can't protect this one?"_

_A voice from overhead floated down._

"_You know that isn't what she's saying, stop trying to cause a fight!" _

_Short blond hair was on the side of a cloud. _

"_Oh hush Imai. You can't even see what's happening."_

_The head rolled over to reveal sparkling green eyes. "So you think so Ayame?"_

"_Oh I know so Imai."_

"_Girls!" Hashirama called. They all looked to him._

"_Behave, come train." He said. They grinned and walked over to him._

* * *

"It's been a long time." Hashirama sighed.

He opened the trunk and looked down onto the clothes that lay within.

A red satin fighting kimono, which paired with two katanas, would allow Sakura to encase herself in flames, along with the katanas.

A white dress, which would end at the knees, with long flowing sleeves, would allow Ino to sit upon clouds and control the wind without having to touch the earth. A steel bow with a string lay with it, several arrows in a quiver to go with it.

He then pulled out a light blue silk top with a matching pair of silk capris. It allowed the water to flow around Hinata, so she could forever stay encased in water. A pair of bracelets filled with hidden small needles rested on top

Lastly, he pulled out a green cotton top with short sleeves, with a darker shade of green pants to go with it. Tenten could move a mountain by flicking her pinky if she wanted too. Hashirama pulled out a wide sword. It was long and had the sharpest blade you could imagine.

He stared at the ancient objects. They were as old as he was, and it was what the first group of girls had worn to battle. Except they died that time, taking down the evil with them. Hashirama hoped this time; they could defeat the evil without sacrificing themselves.

He took the outfits and their matching weapons and walked down stairs, where he put them in a square, and sat, meditating.

Four white balls floated upwards from the weapons and hovered there.

Hashirama stood, taking his time.

"Water."

The ball above the water outfit turned light blue.

"Fire."

The ball above the fire outfit turned a blazing red.

"Earth."

As the two before, it turned green.

"Air."

The last ball remained a crisp white.

"I call upon you for the second, and last time. Come forth and come into the clothing of the chosen ones. Reclaim you're possession over the weapons they will wield and help them once again to save this world, help them become greater than they were before."

The balls shot upwards into the ceiling, a whirling sound coming from them.

He stared at the ceiling, waiting.

A splat sound came from the window, and he walked over to it.

As he lifted the window pane, a ball of water flew in and slashed onto the silk clothing that was to be given to Hinata.

A ball of flames flew past his head and Sakura's outfit lit up in raging fire. Hashirama scurried over to it but before he could put it out they dissipated into the fabric.

He turned as Ino's dress fluttered to the ground after a burst of wind had passed through.

By the time he had fully stood up, the green outfit had specs of dirt on it.

He stood back in the middle.

"Thank you."


	27. What Actually Happened

Ino stood in front of the mirror and stared at the outfit she had picked out at the store.

She had on a purple top that buttoned up and went up her neck, it was sleeveless and stopped at the middle of her rib cage.

She had on a black skirt underneath with a purple skirt spit down the front and the back, that buttoned together at the front. She had mesh wraps on her knees and elbows with black ninja sandals.

* * *

Sakura zipped up her top and looked at herself. The red collared zip up shirt had her clan symbol on the back, per request.

She had on black shorts that stopped above her knee and a tan medical skirt on top of it.

Black knee high ninja boots adorned her feet and a dirty pink cloth was secured at her elbows and black gloves on her hands. She _was_ going to be dealing with fire after all.

* * *

Hinata shifted in front of the mirror. A large lavender and light purple jacket was over top a mesh shirt with blue capris that tightened at mid-calf. She wiggled her toes in her shoes that weren't like regular ninja shoes, they were more strappy.

* * *

Tenten moved her arms in the white top. The sleeves came down to a bit above her wrists and it had maroon lining and by her neck there was stitching, which was also maroon. Her pants went down to about 5 inches above her ankles and were also maroon.

She had black gloves on and black shoes, that were similar to flip flops.

* * *

The girls walked out of the changing rooms and bought their clothes.

They walked around, trying to find Anko.

"So, do you guys think that we'll be going back to Konoha soon? When are the chunnin exams?" Ino asked.

Tenten shrugged.

"Ano, I think they're in about 2 months." Hinata supplied for them.

"Oh! So, we really don't have much time then." Sakura sighed.

The four girls began walking back to Hashiramas' house with their new clothes.

"Hashirama? We're back!" Tenten called when they got there.

"I'm in the sitting room!" He called.

The four girls put their bags down by the door and walked to the room. He was standing behind the table with four folded outfits in front of him.

"Hey, what are these?" Ino asked, looking at them. She looked up at him and he smiled gently. "These are your outfits that you wore before, when you fought the first time. They're enhanced with magic to help your powers along, and to help you use them for extended periods of time."

"So what are we fighting exactly?" Sakura asked, picking up her outfit.

He sighed. "Right now, they are tangible, so nothing, but when they find a host… You have to be ready. They will stop at nothing to eliminate you."

Hinata looked down at her feet, "How do we kill them?" She looked up, her pale lavender eyes piercing him.

"You have to kill the hosts. Just like if they kill you, you and your counter parts die."

"Then what happened last time? Why didn't we die?"

"They didn't actually kill them. They let them die."

"_Ayame!" Karana yelled, her face covered in dirt and sweat._

_Ayame struggled to her feet, blood seeping from the wounds on her body._

_Akiko was standing a few feet away, grasping her arm, her eyes hard with hatered._

_Imai fell to her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes._

"_Karana get up! We have to stop this now!" Aki yelled._

_Ayame clenched her fists, the area around her became soaking with water. It soon began to flood._

_Aki closed her eyes and the ground began to rumble, cracks split open in the earth. Lava spilled from them, the water hissing as it met with the lava. The two elements began spiraling around each other, going upwards._

_The now hot lava rock was in the shape of a dome._

_Karana lifted the rock and dropped in unto the four opposing enemies._

_The wind began to swirl, rapidly cooling the hot rock. As soon as it was cool enough, wood sprung from the ground and encased the dome. _

_Banging could be heard within, shouts and threats were muffled by the layers._

"_They'll starve within a week." Karana panted, blood pouring from her wounds. _

_Imai stepped down onto the ground, rushing to them. "Come, if you die from these wounds, we can't come back." Her fluffy tail twitched._

"_We should've just let them take over, we wouldn't have had this problem." Aki hissed, holding her side._

"_You don't know what would have happened if we couldn't bring them back in!" Ayame yelled._

_They turned their heads to the sound of on coming feet._

"_Hashirama!" They sighed with relief._

_He motioned for them to come over._

"_You didn't kill them. They will come back." He told them._

_Imai looked up. "Then so will we. After all," she placed her hands on her chest, "They made this world, so they'll come back whenever a threat happens right? So if we give ourselves over to them now, we can come back, right?"_

_Hashirama bit his lip, his fists clenched and he nodded. "Yes, I believe so."_

_Karana stuck her hand out and the four girls all joined hands._

_Eyes closed they let promised themselves service to the demon creators. To the elements, who now held possession over their souls._

_The wind howled and it began to rain._

_Marks that looked similar to tattoos slowly began to cover the four girls skin._

_They opened their eyes, which were glowing, red, blue, white, and green._

"_Good-bye Hashirama." They spoke._

"_See you soon!" Imai's voice echoed, the ground opened up beneath them, and in a flash of fire, they were gone and the hole closed._

_Hashirama looked to the dome, the ruckus coming from it had stopped._

"_Sir, what do we tell them?"_

"_Tell them that the there was only one. Things will go bad if they know about all of them. There was one great enemy who fought against the demon children. If anyone asks, they all died in the battle." His voice was cold and clipped._

"_Oh, and keep this area under watch for the next month. I want to make sure they died in there."_

_The ninja nodded and began to give out instructions._

_Hashirama looked down at the ground, to find the fighting robes of the girls._

_He bent down and picked them up, putting them in his bag._

"_I'll see you girls soon."_

* * *

**I know it's been awhile, but I hope you guys enjoy, I'm on summer break so I should be able to get a good chunk of this story done with before school starts up again.**

**Love,**

**-Star**


End file.
